


Battle for Athens

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, For the Sanvers Big Bang 2020 Event, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Alexandra is a healer turned assassin, and is working with a Warlord on his quest to conquer Athens. Margarita is an Amazon  General turned Queen trying to save her people and find them a safe place to call home. Fate and the Gods bring them together and they find themselves on a path that they could have never imagined.AC:Odyssey/Xena AU
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	Battle for Athens

**Author's Note:**

> This was certainly an undertaking that would not have been possible without help from my beta Emma, the artist for this fic, Rita and a special thank you to Devon, Erin, Lurkz and everyone else in my D&D group for being super encouraging and supportive. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! :)
> 
> Here  is the link to Rita’s Art! https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973532

The camp was anything but quiet. It was the eve before battle and every soldier, worried that it was going to be his last was indulging in their vices. Markus had allowed the men wine, ale, and mead and the whores had come down from the nearby villages to make some coin off of the men who wanted one last night with a woman before they met their doom and earned their glory. The sounds of revelry rang through the camp, making it hard for those whose rituals were a little different to hear, concentrate, or worse sleep. 

Alexandra of Thrace or Alex as she was known to most of the men,tossed and turned in her tent, throwing a pillow over her head to try and block out the sounds of the army around her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and disgust when she heard a man making love with someone (whether his partner was male or female, she could not tell) right outside her tent. 

She resisted the urge to throw a dagger at them, but knowing that Markus would punish her if she ruined his tent... again. Alex sat up knowing that sleep would not be coming for a while. She stood up, reaching for a wineskin on the bedside table. She gulped down a few mouthfuls of wine and then sighed. Then she got dressed quietly in her armor and left the back way towards where she knew Markus was still up planning. 

The Warlord wouldn’t be able to sleep. He never did before a battle. Instead he went over his battle plans planning for every possible outcome and praying to the Gods to bless him. She entered the tent and gave him a nod of respect as he looked up from his map and charts. 

“What?” He said gruffly, but his eyes betrayed that he was joking with her. 

“Can’t sleep, too much noise.” Alex said, leaning against the table. “Some bastard decided that right outside my tent was the best place to fuck.” 

Markus chuckled. “You didn’t destroy another one of my tents did you?” 

Alex shook her head. “I restrained myself, just barely though.” They laughed. Then Markus moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Just one more day my old friend, one more city and then we will have everything we’ve ever dreamed of.” He said softly, taking her gently into his arms. She rested her head against his. “For your sister and mine, we will have our revenge.” 

Alex’s eyes hardened at the mention of her lost sister. It had been years since she had seen her, although she looked for her everywhere. Losing her was the reason she was the person she was today, to kill the Bastards that took her. 

“Hades take them.” Alex said, quietly. She felt Markus’s hands run down her sides to rest at the small of her back and he pulled her into a kiss. 

She froze, the kiss unexpected and then her brain realized what was happening, she stepped away. “What...?” She sputtered. 

Markus’ eyes were wide. “Um... Did you not want...?” 

Alex shook her head. “I...” Truth was she didn’t know what she wanted. When most of her childhood friends and neighbors had gotten married young and most had children by now, she had never desired too. She was different, Alex knew, she was an assassin after all, which was not your standard profession for young women, but being courted and getting married just wasn’t something that she wanted. 

However, Markus was the last man she had expected to be interested in her. They had grown up together, practically inseparable from birth, Alex couldn’t imagine her life without him. He was her best friend and closer than a brother. The idea of kissing him and being intimate with him was strange. 

Alex was struck from her thoughts by the sound of a knife being thrown. She looked up to see Markus’ throwing one of his daggers into a target on the other side of the room, his face a mask of anger. 

“Markus....” Alex moved to soothe him, upset that she had hurt his feelings. She put a hand on his back and he shook her off. 

“No, Don’t... I’m the one that’s sorry. I’m an idiot. I should have known better. It’s just...” He shook his head. “Never mind.” 

“No tell me.” Alex said softly. 

The Warlord sighed and he turned to face her. “I love you, Alex. I always have. You mean everything to me. I wouldn’t be the man that I am without you.” He cupped her face in his hand. “I had dreams of asking you to be my wife after we conquered Athens, but I realized that I didn’t want to wait. We don’t know what tomorrow might hold and I wanted to make my move while I still could.” He pulled away and his brown eyes were sad. “And now I’ve ruined everything.” 

Alex gently took his hand in hers. “You didn’t ruin anything. I just never thought...” She paused not knowing how to explain exactly how she felt. Truth was she just wasn’t that interested in marrying anyone especially a man. She would rather be on her own. “I just never thought that you were interested.” She finished her sentence awkwardly. 

Markus’ chuckled. “You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you? '' Any man here would lay down his sword to be with you if you asked him to.” 

Alex didn’t know what to say to that. A few moments passed and an awkward silence fell, until Markus coughed and broke it. “Anyway, you came here to get away from the tent. If you are up for it, I have a job for you.” 

Alex nodded. “What do you have in mind?”  
  
  
  


Hours later, Alex found herself perched on a tree branch, in a tree a little way away from the walled city of Korinth. She was observing the guards’ patrol patterns and waiting for the right time to move. She did not want to get caught, and would have preferred to just kill them all so she wouldn’t have to worry about it. But Markus told her to try and sneak into the city with as minimal bloodshed as possible. He didn’t want anything to spoil his victory tomorrow. She didn’t blame him... this was a moment that they both had been waiting for, the last step before Athens. Conquering Korinth would mean that they would have a place to retreat and enough men and supplies to take on the larger city of Athens. 

They were so close to taking control of the center of power in the Greek Empire and overthrow the Council by force, and rule Greece themselves. They would abolish slavery since the current government was too lazy to do so, too rich off of their coin, to realize the harm that they were causing, and make the Empire a better place for all who were not born into power. 

Alex bit her lip to keep from growling in frustration, remembering the sounds and the screams the day that the slave traders attacked her village. Her finger brushed across the crude tattoo of a rod and snake on her arm, a reminder of the life she once led but had left behind the day that Kara was taken from her. 

“Protect her, mighty Asclepius. I know you scorn my prayers, but please forget her not, I beg of thee, mighty one.” She whispered, the words falling off her tongue easily as she prayed to the god that she was once sworn to serve. Then preparing her weapons she made her way down from the tree, jumping to the ground in a crouch. She hid in the shadows, stalked up to the wall and began to climb. 

The tall guard had no idea what happened, one minute he was walking towards his new post about mid way across the east wall, and then the next he was on the ground. Before he could cry out a knife descended into his throat and he felt himself choke on his own blood, unable to do anything but let out a quiet gurgling sound. He looked up into the face of a woman, and then her image faded into darkness and his eyes closed in eternal slumber. 

Alex gently grabbed his body in her arms, and looking around to make sure that the next watch was still far away, lifted him gently and threw his body over the wall and into the bushes down below. She heard the heavy thud, but didn’t react, as she crouched and looked over the inner wall. The ground below was clear and there was a low roof that would ease her passage down. Alex smiled as she jumped, rolling as she landed and flatted her body against the wall. 

She waited a few seconds making sure that her jump hadn’t been noticed by the guards from a different vantage point and then peered out again over the roof’s raised edge. The ground was still clear, and grinning in delight, Alex jumped down and moved swiftly towards the bushes crouching down as she observed her surroundings. 

Luck was on her side as she realized that the place where she had chosen to land inside of the wall was part of the pig farms that made up the edge of the city. This part wasn’t heavily patrolled and as long as she kept to the shadows and didn’t disturb the pigs no one would be none the wiser about her presence. One goal was finished, as she was now inside the city. All she had left to do was to find a place to hide until morning and then kill the guards at the gate and open it. Deciding to do some spying and maybe try to send a message to Markus, she stealthily made her way from shadow to shadow until she reached the main road and then headed along the path towards the heart of the city. 

Despite the fact that the city should have been aware and wary of the large army gathered up in the hills, life was moving as normal. Walking she could hear the various sounds of the people gathered in their homes or taverns, drinking and eating and shouting. The streets were busy but not crowded, everyone moving slow as they moved from place to place enjoying their evenings. She wondered how many of them would be alive tomorrow, and how many families would be torn apart in the coming battle. 

A part of her hated the life that she lived and the person that she had become. For a while, she believed Markus when he said that that these sacrifices were worth it in order to bring an end to slavery in the Empire, but now after years of bloodshed and dealing death to so many strangers, Alex wondered if they were any better than the slavers themselves. 

She shook her head. Now is not the time for doubts Alexandra. You know that Markus would be a good leader and that he would make changes that would be better for everyone. Life goes on as you know, the loom keeps on weaving, and death comes and goes for all people. 

The sudden sight of a Guard almost made her put her hand on her dagger, as the man seemed to stare at her. He took a step forward towards her, and Alex took a breath, preparing for battle, but the Guard just waved at the person walking behind her and Alex quickly moved away. 

Her heart was pounding and she stopped for a moment to take a breath as she leaned against a nearby hut. Get yourself together, Alexandra... you can do this. Alex started moving again making her way quickly and calmly towards the Leader’s House, and after making sure that she couldn’t be spotted climbed the wall and found a dark corner on the roof near one of the windows and settled herself down to wait and listen, hoping that the occupants inside would be able to give her information that she and Markus could use towards their advantage.  
  


**————————————————————————————————**

The sun rose on a quiet summer morning in the Southern Amazon Village. Despite the nice weather and the peace, there was an air of grief and sadness that seemed to surround the village. The sound of women waking up and starting their days made Margarita, or Maggie as she was known in the Village, sigh as she jumped down from the tree that she had taken watch in and began to walk about toward the bathing hut. She nodded at one of her warriors as the other woman passed her on her way to take over her watch and put her hands over her head, stretching out her stiff back muscles as she walked. 

The night had been long, and for the first time in her career, Maggie had hated watch duty, as the long hours had taken her away from where she really wanted to be. But their warriors were few and their training class had yet to pass their test, leaving their border watch short, especially after the events of the past few days. So many faces that were gone, lives lost.... 

A pain in Maggie’s chest made her gasp and she rubbed at it, knowing that it wasn’t physical but emotional. Everything was changing all around her and she was powerless to stop it. 

“Maggie!” Another woman ran up to her, a young, tall and muscular blonde woman, a several years younger than Maggie, and who had warm blue eyes. Normally they were as blue and shiny as the midday sky, but today they were dull and red, dark from tears and lack of sleep. Maggie figured that her eyes were the same. The night had been long and she knew that nothing had changed. 

“What is it, Sparrow?” Maggie said softly as she looked over the younger woman. Truth be told, Sparrow was her favorite of this year’s training class and she knew that the young amazon had the potential to be a great warrior and a great leader. Maggie was ever grateful for her presence especially now. 

“Queen Kyra wishes to speak with you. She says it’s urgent.” Sparrow said, bowing her head. Maggie’s heart clenched in her chest once more, and for a second Maggie forgot how to breathe. She could feel Sparrow’s eyes on her and a hand reached out to comfort her but Maggie shook her head and stepped away before the younger woman could touch her. 

“Thank you for delivering the message, I will head there immediately.” Sparrow nodded and then turned and ran back towards the large hut that occupied the center of the village. It was their meeting place and the place where their Queen held court. 

Maggie’s heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest and she took a breath, calling on all of her training to keep herself from hyperventilating. She didn’t know if she was strong enough to do this... to do what needed to be done, and to let go. She thought back to her dreams a few days ago and wished that she had known then what she had knew now. I could have prevented this... And now it is too late. Artemis why now... why her? She resisted the urge to wail. She took a shuddering breath and gathered her courage and her cloak around her, suddenly feeling cold in the morning breeze. Then the Amazon General moved quickly towards the meeting hut, her face as a mask, even as she felt her heart break as she faced the weight of what was before her and the uncertainty of what was to come not only for her family but her people.  
  
  
  


Queen Kyra was alone in the throne room, save for her faithful and ever present companion, a beautiful half dog half wolf named Lycia. Lycia’s head was on Kyra’s lap and the animal looked up as Maggie entered the hut. Her tail began to wag, but she didn’t leave her mistress. Normally a tall vibrant woman, Kyra seemed so small in the giant chair that symbolized her station as the Queen of the Southern Amazons. Maggie had no idea how she could just sit there... she should have been in bed. 

Maggie put her hand over her heart and bowed. “My Queen.” She forced herself to follow tradition even if everything in her body longed to just rush over to her and take her gently in her arms. 

Kyra smiled at her. “Arise General.” She said, and Maggie was aware of the pain in her voice. Maggie arose quickly and moved to take Kyra’s hand in hers. 

“You should be resting.” Maggie said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Kyra’s skin felt warm and Maggie knew that a fever still raged within her. Just two days ago, Kyra had been healthy and strong, now she seemed like a shriveled shell of herself, and Maggie knew at that moment that her friend, her love would not survive this. 

“My time is near, we must prepare....” Kyra stopped and coughed. Maggie winced as the motion seemed to jar her whole body and she could see how painful it was. Without waiting for her to finish, Maggie gently reached out a hand and pulled back Kyra’s cloak, her eyes focused on the bandages that covered her stomach. Blood, pus and other fluids had darkened the surface and Maggie had to call on all of her training not to react to the smell of decay, and the stench of bowels. The infection had taken hold and Maggie knew that there was nothing anyone could do, save a miracle from Artemis. Maggie sent up a silent prayer. 

“Let me take you back to your bed... you shouldn’t be up Kyra.” Maggie said, softly, feeling tears prick at her eyes. She made no effort to stop herself from crying. “Please...” 

Kyra’s hand touched her cheek. “In a moment, please let me do this, my love... you know what has to be done.” 

Maggie sighed. “I know. I just...” Kyra’s hand cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears. 

“It will be alright. I will go to our sisters in the land beyond. I will see my Mater again.” Kyra whispered. “I am not afraid.” 

Maggie couldn’t help but chuckle. “You never are. You’ve never been afraid of anything in your life, beloved.” 

Kyra smiled weakly and shifted in her chair. She sighed. “Except disappointing you. I should have taken your advice, I should have....” She coughed again. 

Maggie leaned over and kissed her softly. “No, I was wrong... I should have been there to protect you. This is on my head. I will accept whatever punishment you want to give me my Queen.” She bowed her head as she pulled away. 

“Lead our people, devote whatever remains of your days to keep them safe. You and I both know what is coming... they will need you. I only regret that I will not be there to see the land that has been promised to us, and to see our tribe grow strong.” Kyra took off her headdress and the Queen’s mask and passed them to Maggie. 

“I Queen Kyra, Queen of the Southern Amazons, and a loyal servant and vessel of the Goddess Artemis, pass my right of caste to my wife, and consort, Margarita. With Artemis as my witness, she will be the next ruler of our people. May the Amazons prosper under her leadership and may the gods bless her with wisdom and patience.” Kyra kissed her forehead and placed the headdress on Maggie’s head. 

Then she coughed again, her body wracked with pain and she shivered. Maggie could stand it no longer. Gently moving Lycia out of the way, Maggie gently took Kyra in her arms and carried her back to their room. Sparrow was busy cleaning up the debris left over from the efforts of the healers and the younger woman looked up as Maggie brought her inside. 

She bowed her head, seeing that the crown was now on Maggie’s head. “My Queen.” 

Maggie waved her off. “We don’t have time for that... please give her something to help her pain.” 

Sparrow nodded and moved towards a mountain of herbs and other liquids that lingered on a side table nearby, knowing already which ones to use. 

Kyra grabbed Maggie’s hand and gave it a weak squeeze. “Stay with me.” She said. She sounded so tired and Maggie’s heart lurched. 

“Always.” Maggie replied, and after a brief moment of hesitation she climbed into their bed and gently wrapped her arms around Kyra’s body. Her wife seemed so frail in her arms and Maggie felt the tears begin to come again. 

Sparrow moved over and helped the dying Queen drink something that smelled of mint and honey. Maggie gave the younger girl a smile of thanks as she moved away. Sparrow set the bowl back on the table and looked at them for a second. She exchanged a look with Maggie and then bowed her head once more. 

“I’ll be right outside My Queen, I will gather the people.” 

Maggie nodded, and watched as the younger woman left, and then turned her attention back to her wife. Kyra’s eyes had closed and her breath was shallow. Maggie almost thought she was asleep but there was too much tension in her limbs. She kissed her cheek and rested her head against hers as she waited for whatever Sparrow had given her to kick in. 

“I love you.” Maggie whispered, needing to say it one last time. 

Kyra’s eyes opened a little and she looked at Maggie, giving her that beautiful smile that had stolen Maggie’s heart from day one. “I love you too, Always.” Kyra reached up a shaking hand and cupped her cheek once more, bringing her down for a kiss. “Promise me, you won’t close your heart. That if love comes your way again you will pursue it. A heart like yours was not meant to beat alone.” 

Maggie didn’t want to reply. She couldn’t imagine loving anyone else other than Kyra. But who was she to deny a dying woman’s one last request? “I promise.” Her voice cracked as she said the words and she kissed Kyra’s lips and then her cheek once more. There was so much that she wanted to say, but she could not find the words. So instead she just rested her head against Kyra’s and sighed. 

Kyra’s eyes closed once more and after a few minutes her body went limp in Maggie’s arms. Her breathing became even slower and after a few more minutes Maggie couldn’t feel any breaths at all. Beside the bed, Lycia whined unhappily as if sensing that her mistress was gone, and Maggie’s heart broke. She let out an anguished cry and clutched Kyra’s body to hers, crying into her shoulder. 

The minutes seemed to pass like hours and Maggie wondered if it was possible to drown in both her grief and her tears. A warm tongue touched her cheek, and Maggie wrapped her arm around Lycia’s neck sharing her grief with the only other one who could understand. It was growing dark and Kyra’s body was cold by the time Maggie found the energy to leave their room. She motioned for Sparrow and the other women gathered there to attend to the body of their fallen Queen. Lycia followed her as she moved back into the throne room.  
  
  
  


The entire village save for Kyra’s attendants were gathered in the large room, and the crowd parted to let Maggie pass as the entire room bowed. 

Maggie made her way through the crowd and up to the throne. She sat down, feeling the weight of everything press on her shoulders. Losing her wife, the idea that she now had to lead these people, and worse the dreams of what was to come all seemed to crash on top of her. She wanted to scream, but she didn’t. Allowing herself to take a tiny breath and taking just a few seconds to calm herself, she put on her emotionless warrior face and looked out towards the women gathered. 

“Queen Kyra is dead.” Maggie said, her voice low and deep. “May the gods grant her eternal peace in the Land of the Dead!” 

The crowd echoed that statement in unison and then grew silent. Maggie continued. “By Amazon tradition, Kyra gave me her Right of Caste before she passed over, granting me the throne by rights, but if anyone wants to challenge, let her do so now or by the Gods may the matter be closed.” The room was still silent, and the seconds ticked away like hours. She waited the required minute, and when no challenge came let out another tiny breath. 

She stood then, content to know that these women were putting their faith and their very lives in her hands and Maggie would do her best not to let them down. 

“I was never meant to be Queen, you all know this. When Kyra and I joined, I was content to just stand at her side, following her orders and being the first to go to war at her command. She was the best of us, the embodiment of what it meant to be a true Amazon. Her fierceness in battle was only matched by the love and kindness in her heart. I can only pray to be half the Queen she was, but know this, I will do everything in my power to lead and guide you as she would want me to.” Maggie paused, wondering how much to share, and how much would just cause a panic. 

“Times are changing. We Amazons are no longer welcome in many parts of this area and the Empire. We have heard tales of our sisters in the north being persecuted and hunted by those who don’t understand and fear our ways. Our own Queen and a few of our brave warriors were attacked on our lands, cut down by cowards who probably had no idea who or what they were shooting at. It isn’t safe to leave the Village anymore, and I would command that you all stay within our walls, unless absolutely necessary, and then only with a member of the guard.” 

“For how long?” One of the elders asked, standing up. “The fertility festival is coming and in order to ensure that our people survive, we will have to make trips to the neighboring villages for the necessary rituals.” 

Maggie was quiet for a moment, then decided to wait and meet with the elders in private to discuss both her and Kyra’s dreams. 

“I do not know.” She answered honestly. “I hope this will all blow over by then, but I’m not sure. I do know that if we are attacked it won’t matter if we attended the fertility festival because there will be none of us left. I will speak to all of the Elders tomorrow and we can discuss this further but until then as Queen and as your former General this is what I command.” 

Feeling a sudden bolt of panic, Maggie waved her hand. “You are all dismissed. I will meet with the elders tomorrow morning and we will all meet a high noon to discuss this further. Thank you all, and good night.” She said, hearing her voice crack. Then she walked as quickly as she could out of the meeting room and out of the door into the night sky, the curtain falling heavily behind her.  
  


**——————————————————————**

There were two men talking inside the room that Alex was peering into and for a second she could just barely hear their voices. She was about to try and move closer somehow when to her great joy and her luck they went towards the window she was hiding above and looked out of it. 

“What should we do, Krykis? The Warlord’s army is looming and we don’t have enough food or coin to either last a siege or pay for more warriors. Markus’s reputation precedes him, his warriors are ruthless. They will slaughter or conscript every able bodied man or woman who can carry a weapon!” A man’s deep voice said. He sounded familiar but Alex couldn’t quite place the voice. 

“What would you have me do? Surrender?!” Krykis said, slamming his hands down on the table. 

“Yes, exactly that. Better to be alive and able to plan in secret, than be dead or forced to fight our own countrymen. If we give Markus what he wants, which are trained soldiers and a supply chain, then maybe we can figure out another way later.” The deep voiced man added. 

Alex heard Krykis sigh and for a long moment there was silence. Then she heard him speak once more. “Fine...” The sound of rustling of papyrus and the scratching of a stylus seemed so loud in the stillness as the man wrote something. The sound went on for a long moment and then she was aware of the smell of burning wax. 

“Have a messenger take this to Markus’ camp. Tell him come dawn we will surrender peacefully and we will have both a wagon of loot and supplies for him to take as well as a contingent of the city’s guards to take with him on to Athens with our blessing. We will not fight him. “ 

“Very well, my lord... thank you. “The deep voice said, and then Alex could hear the sound of running footsteps headed further away out of the room and out into the distant hallway. 

“Gods have mercy on all of us.” Krykis said, before she heard him blow out the candle that had been illuminating the room and the room and the window went dark. She waited until she could hear his footsteps retreat before jumping down. That was unexpected. She never in a million years expected the great city of Korinth to surrender instead of fight, but Alex was pleased that maybe this could be done without bloodshed. 

She moved silently back down the alleyway and back out into the center of town, searching for a messenger station so she could send a message of her own. A pigeon would probably get there faster than the messenger could run, and she would be able to warn Markus ahead of time that he would be coming and ensure that he knew that the offer of surrender was a serious one and not a ruse. Alex also wanted him to know that if he accepted their terms that she wouldn’t have to open the gates tomorrow but that he would find them open and welcoming. 

Quickly she paid the money needed to send a pigeon and wrote out the message and sent the bird on its way. Then deciding to settle in for the night, Alex found her way to a tavern, bought herself a mug of mead and a quiet corner and for the rest of the hours before dawn nursed her mug of mead and entertained herself with memories of her sister and the childhood that they had both left behind the day that the Slavers came to her Village.  
  


**———————————————————————————————**

Maggie ran towards the bathing house, knowing it would be quiet this time of evening. Quiet footfalls followed her and a soft bark alerted her that Lycia was trailing behind her. Sighing, Maggie slowed and held the curtain open to allow the wolf dog to pass and then entered behind her. The bathing hut was always warm, as the building had been built into the side of a cliff and natural hot springs ran through it. 

Maggie felt cold, numb even, and she wished that she could start this whole day over again, and instead of staying watch, she would wake up next to Kyra’s side. Her wife would be whole and healthy. They would talk about their plans for their day and then make love, before Sparrow or one of the other Amazons interrupted them and their day officially started. 

The idea of never seeing her again, never hearing her laugh or the cute little sound that she made when she crested made Maggie’s heart ache. She fell against the side of one of the sunken tubs and put her head into her hands, the sobs she had been holding back during the meeting coming back with a vengeance. She didn’t know how long she cried or how long she was unaware of time passing until she seemingly came into Sparrow’s strong arms. The younger woman was holding her like a child and Maggie’s face was pressed against her shoulder. Sparrow was whispering comforting words but they were too faint for Maggie to understand. She took a breath and looked up into Sparrow’s face. 

“What...?” 

“Shh... it’s alright.” Sparrow said, giving her a gentle smile. “Lycia came and got me. Once the Elders told me you left, I went outside. I figured you would be here, and I wanted to give you some privacy, but Lycia came out, bit at my sandals and practically tried to herd me in here. I listened to her and found you laying on the floor. I think you passed out.” 

“It’s been a crazy few days... I... haven’t gotten much sleep. I guess my body decided to make me rest.” Maggie said, then she sighed. “Probably a good thing, Gods know the next time I will be able to rest. I can’t sleep without her, and I don’t know if I can stomach the idea of sleeping in our bed alone.” 

“Stay with me then... my hut is small but my bed is yours, My Queen. I will take watch and schedule the patrols. I’ve been your apprentice for a few years now, I think I can handle a night.” 

“I don’t know... there is so much to do...” Maggie tried to protest but she yawned. Sparrow smiled. 

“See you are tired, and besides as you said you never know when you will get the chance to sleep again. Only the gods know what the coming days will hold, but something is brewing. Might as well grab some food, some drink and some sleep while you can.” 

Maggie sighed, and gently nudged the other woman’s shoulder with her fist. “I hate it when you are right.” 

Sparrow just smirked. “I learned it from you.” She said softly. “Can you walk or do you want me to help you?” 

Maggie shook her head. “I can walk... I don’t want our fellow Amazons to see you carrying their Queen. They’ve had enough worries over the past few days, that is all we need is to start some rumors that I am somehow sick or unfit as well.” She removed herself from Sparrow’s strong grip and slowly stood. 

Her legs were a bit shaky and for a second she almost fell again, but she regained a little bit of her strength. Maggie suddenly realized that she hadn’t eaten all day and in the back of her mind she could hear Kyra’s voice chastising her. _“You’ve got to take care of yourself love... I don’t know what I would do without you.”_ Her wife would say when she would come home from meetings and find Maggie sitting in the same spot staring at maps and battle plans as when she had left her earlier in the day. They would laugh and Kyra would fetch them some food from the eating hall and they would take turns feeding each other and talking about their day. 

Sparrow could see that Maggie was lost in a memory and bit down her first instinct which was to ask if she was alright. Sparrow knew that she wasn’t. Losing loved ones was the hardest thing in the world to deal with and her fingers moved up to touch her necklace, which had a carved pendant on it. Shooting stars adorned the white stone surface and Sparrow smiled as her fingers brushed over the lion’s mane. It was the only thing she had left from her village and the life that she had left behind a long time ago. Quickly she dropped her hand and shook her head, shoving those memories away from her and focused on her duty. 

Gently she touched Maggie’s shoulder. “My Queen...” She said softly, not wanting to startle her. 

Maggie sucked in a breath. “Hmm... oh yes.” She too shook her head, trying to clear it and hoping the motion would wake her up. Like a warrior of her training she possessed the ability to fall asleep standing up, but never before had she ever done that in the middle of a bathing hut. Allowing Sparrow to take her elbow, she let the taller woman guide her out of the bathing hut and into Sparrows’ personal tent a few yards away. She fell into Sparrow’s bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a dreamless slumber. 

It was a little past dawn the next day when she awoke to the sound of a loud horn ringing out through the village, awakening every woman and child. Maggie reached for her sword, which Sparrow had removed from her belt and placed on the bedside table. 

Fear and worry gnawed at her guts, as she knew that the time foretold had come. Sending up on more silent prayer to Artemis for her blessing and mercy she left the tent and ran out into the pouring rain as the Amazons prepared for battle.  
  


**———————————————————**

There was still an hour or so before dawn, and Alex quietly got up from her chair in the corner of the tavern, paid that barkeep for her drinks and moved out into the darkness. She made her way towards the gate and hid in the shadows as she waited for the first few flecks of pink light to appear in the east and then climbed the wall to look out over the fields. 

Markus’ army was gathered just about three miles away from the gates, just waiting. She could see him at the head of it, decked out in his silver armor, as he rode back and forth across the line, giving instructions and encouragement to the men. They didn’t appear nervous or agitated like they normally did before a fight, and Alex knew if she was closer she would be able to hear them laughing and happily talking amongst themselves. These were men who knew that the fight was already won and were anticipating the spoils. 

Alex smiled. Markus must have gotten her message and the city’s message and had already accepted the terms of surrender. Good, she was happy about that. As much as she found the art of being an assassin enjoyable, she didn’t like killing just for the sake of killing and knowing that no lives had to be lost today made her breath a little easier. She sat silently in her perch under her black cloak blending in effortlessly with the wall as she waited for what was going to happen next. Finally after what seemed like hours, a well armored warrior wearing the colors of a Captain rode up to the gate. 

“Open the gate!” He commanded. “Let everyone who approaches... no blood will be spilt! By the order of Krykis, Governor of Korinth, the city has surrendered to the coming army and every soldier within our walls will drop their weapons and let the Warlord’s army pass without violence.” 

Alex heard some of the men at the gate complain, but most just let out a sigh of relief and surrendered their arms. The large gate opened and the Captain climbed down from his horse and approached a ladder making his way to the top of the gate, where he stared out towards the oncoming army. 

It took a few minutes but soon Markus and the rest of his army began to move, forming one long line of mounted units and foot soldiers as they marched towards the city. For added protection, Markus and the rest of the commanders were in the middle of the line, just in case things went south. Alex waited until they had entered the city gate before moving out of her hiding place to greet them. 

Markus gave her a smile and friendly wave. 

“I see you got my message.” Alex said, crossing her arms as she leaned against the gate house’s wall, watching as Markus got off his horse. 

“Yep, just a few minutes before the messenger arrived. Good timing.” He laughed and clapped a hand on her back. She felt his fingers linger just a little bit longer than they usually did, trailing across the small of her back and up towards her shoulder. She moved away hoping that he wouldn’t notice. 

He lowered his hand. “Good job too.” He said, and Alex realized that he was drunk. She was suddenly aware of the alcohol smell on his breath, a scent that she had previously thought had belonged to one of the other men. She took another step back just as more horses rode up, this time coming from inside the village. Two men quickly got off their large animals and approached Markus. 

They bowed, somewhat nervously and Alex got a bad feeling in her stomach. Usually the feeling preceded a fight and Alex put a hand on her dagger feeling like she was missing something entirely. 

“Welcome to Korinth, my lord.” The older of the two men said, and Alex recognized his voice as the Krykis, the Korthinan Governor. 

“Thank you. It feels good to safely be inside these walls. You made the right choice in surrendering.” Markus said, grinning, his face stretching into a sinister smile. “My army would have eaten yours for lunch.” 

Krykis swallowed nervously. “Um... we’ve prepared the loot wagon as promised, and a contingent of my own personal guards stand ready to help you, totaling a few hundred men.” 

“Thank you.” Markus didn’t stop smiling. He waved his hand. “And I have a present for you, my good sir.” One of his commanders placed a deer skin bag into his hand, and 

Alex’s heart began to pound as she heard the sloshing of blood inside of it, and the stench of it hit her a moment later. 

Markus opened the flap and dumped the contents over the governor. Blood covered his clothes and he raised his hands to try and cover his head and eyes, only to get thumped in the face by a falling head. 

“Here I believe this belongs to you.” Markus said, his voice cold. “ A spy.” 

Alex wrinkled her nose, as she studied the head. Her eyes widened as she realized that it belonged to one of their own men. Then it suddenly hit her that the deep voice she had heard last night had belonged to this man. But that didn’t make sense, why was one of their men encouraging Kyrkis to surrender? And why did Markus have him killed if this was the plan all along? Her eyes flickered to Markus and she wondered what by Hades he was doing. 

“No!” Krykis said, falling on his knees. “I... I... I didn’t send a spy. I’ve never seen that man before in my life... please!” Alex knew he was lying, but she felt sorry for him, seeing that he had clearly been set up. This whole thing stuck of male ego and was without honor or glory and she couldn’t believe that her friend was going along with it, or worse that he was the one that came up with it. 

Markus suddenly lurched forwards and smacked the man across the face, sending blood flying, a disgusting mixture of the blood that had been poured on him and his own as his lips split. 

“Enough... I don’t know what you are playing at, but I grow weary of this game. Your surrender was negotiated willingly and yet you break the terms so easily.” He clicked his tongue, scolding the elder like he was a child. Markus smiled again, and this time Alex caught sight of something in his eye... something dark that made her own blood grow cold. There was something off about him and she wondered if he had always been that way and hid it well around her or if something had happened to him after she had left last night. 

“Markus what are you doing?” She opened her mouth to tell him that the head belonged to one of their own men, when a hand clamped over her mouth. 

She struggled against his grip. Markus took a step forward and glared at her. “I do what I want, and what I want is to make these people pay. Korinth is just as bad as Athens. Their purses grow fat and heavy from coin used to buy human souls. They deserve to pay just as much as the Athenians.” 

Alex bit the hand that was in her mouth and the man pulled away screaming. “This isn’t the way! They surrendered peacefully!” She yelled, her voice a loud roar. “This isn’t... this isn’t the way to do this Markus.” 

He shrugged, giving her a cold look. “Maybe, but it’s my way. Don’t test me Alexandra. I’m in this to conquer Athens and to reshape this mighty empire into what it could be. It’s my destiny, and any one who isn’t with me is against me. You are my oldest friend and the love of my life, but if you fight me on this... I will have no choice but to act.” 

“Then act! I want no part in this. Where is the honor, the mercy? If you do this you are no better than the very people we aim to destroy. There is always another way.” Alex said, defiantly. 

Markus has the nerve to laugh in her face. “You... You mean to tell me that you of all people are giving me advice? Haha! The assassin? How much blood is on your hands and what makes you think that you know what’s right? What do you know of honor and mercy?” 

The words slapped Alex hard and she growled, grabbing her dagger and in a flash had it held to his throat, her arm tight around his waist. “Stop this now, Markus!” 

“Fine... Fine... you win.” He said, relenting. He motioned towards his commanders. “Clean the man up and we pass through in peace.” 

Alex waited until they started to walk away before letting him go. She turned to face him. “Thank you.” She said, brushing off his cloak. “I don’t know what has gotten into you, but this isn’t the.... ugh.” She groaned and looked down at her belly. Seeing blood startled her, and she looked over at Markus to see him smiled wickedly at her. He slapped her face. 

“No one.... I repeat, no one, defies me. I’m the leader here, Alexandra. You... You are just a woman, a tool and worse a monster!” Then he spat at her feet and turned to walk away, leaving her there with a dagger in her gut. 

Alex growled and ignoring the pain lunged towards him, her own dagger held in her hands. She got him in the back and shoved the dagger into his flesh as hard as she could. He screamed and fell to his knees and then fell forward, arms trying to reach for his back and the dagger but failing. 

Alex staggered a few feet away, unable to find her footing. The sound of men yelling and the rough touch of being grabbed by Markus’ warriors seemed so far away, like she was looking at it from above. She knew that she was in trouble but she didn’t care. Kara... she thought to herself, I’m sorry. After a second she realized that she was being dragged and then the world went dark.  
  
  
  


Alex awoke in darkness. The air smelled foul and old and her head, hand and side ached. She moved cautiously,and was surprised to see that she had been stitched up and that her hand had been wrapped in bandages. 

“Easy there!” A voice said, and Alex recognized it as Kyrkis. “That bastard really did a number on you. You almost bled out when they removed the dagger, but the gods found favor with you because you are alive now. The healer stitched you up and then they threw us both down here.” 

“And where is here?” 

“The dungeon.” Kyrkis sounded tired. “You’ve been asleep for a long time, but they are set to execute us at dawn.” 

Alex didn’t answer but curiously explored her bandaged hand. Slowly she removed the bandage, wincing as the rough fabric pulled on her wound. The smell of burnt flesh could be smelt as the wound was revealed and she almost gagged. Markus... the bastard had her branded as a traitor, fuck him. She was no traitor he was. 

The wound was red and puffy and she knew that the scar would be bad, plus the bastard had made sure to brand her dominant hand, so that even if she somehow survived getting executed she wouldn’t be able to hold a sword or wield a weapon again with the same skill as she had before. 

She was enraged and she picked up a small stone that lay next to her that had been chipped away from the stone wall and threw it, yelling in frustration. 

“Easy there, Miss. You don’t want to pull at your stitches.” 

Alex rolled her eyes, wishing that she could see him so she could glare at him. “What the fuck does it matter, we are dying tomorrow anyway. Maybe getting a head start wouldn’t be so bad.” 

“Maybe.” Kyrkis conceded. “But you will face your death like a warrior. Markus has declared that you will fight a challenge to the death, while I will be beheaded for all of the city to see.” 

Alex sighed. “I’m sorry.” Jerk or not he didn’t deserve this. “This isn’t how I wanted things to be... he’s changed.” Then she paused and really thought about what it was like to grow up with him when they had been young. “Or maybe he’s been like this all along, and I’ve refused to see.” 

“Maybe you are the one who has changed.” Kyrkis said softly. 

Alex shrugged and leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes, suddenly feeling beyond tired. “Maybe you are right.” She agreed, after a long moment, her voice barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry you are here, you tried to do the right thing.” She heard him laugh, a sad laugh of someone who had accepted their fate. 

“Only because I was tricked into doing so. Truth be told before the man who I thought was my friend came to see me, I was all set to run away. So maybe I am getting what I deserved.” 

“May the Gods have mercy on two bastard souls like us.” Alex said. She heard him chuckle and then silence. She was just about to sleep a moment or two later when she heard him say. 

“Somehow I think they might be for you... promise me that you will do everything in your power to defeat his challenge tomorrow. We can’t let him get to Athens, he doesn’t deserve that much power.” 

Alex ran her tongue across her bottom lip, suddenly feeling beyond thirsty. “I promise.” She said, although she wasn’t quite sure that she meant it, but it was enough to convince him. She heard him sigh, and then some rustling as he stretched or did something across the room. Then just silence. After several minutes, Alex couldn’t stay awake any longer and fell into a deep sleep.  
  


**———————————————————————————————**

Maggie ran towards the watchtower, where the horn sound had come from. All around her as she ran swiftly through the village women were getting ready, either for battle or preparing to evacuate, gathering the children and the Elders to safety or were helping gathering supplies for the healer. 

Sparrow ran to meet her, looking a bit haggard. Maggie’s eyebrows rose at her disheveled appearance. “You okay? You look like you got mauled by a lion.” Seeing the giant hickey on her neck. 

Sparrow just grinned but didn’t give Maggie any further details. Maggie shook her head. “Good for you.” 

Sparrow put a hand on her shoulder. “How do you feel?” 

“Better, as well as I can be. The few hours of sleep really helped. Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” Sparrow said, giving her a salute. “I am with you always, My Queen.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes. She would never get used to that title. They approached the base of the watchtower. 

“What is it Elena?” Maggie asked, as she climbed the ladder up into the tower, Sparrow following close behind her. 

“Smoke in the distance.” The older warrior said. Her graying hair hung loose around her shoulders, the ends barely brushing the quiver that she had on her back. Her bow was in her hands and she was looking out towards the west. The same direction that the warriors had ambushed their group of warriors and Kyra a few days before. Maggie’s hand clenched into a fist. 

“How many?” Maggie asked, her voice low and cold. 

“Too many.” Another woman joined them, her head peeking into the space from the ladder below and then her body. Maggie recognized the voice as Julia, a new arrival to their village, a refugee from the Northern Lands. She had come and told them grim tidings of the Northern Villages being attacked and their sisterS murdered. Looks like the same thing was happening here. “Over a l,000 men are gathered around those fires.” 

Maggie choked on her spit at the mention of the number feeling her heart sink. One thousand men... that was indeed too many. They only had less than 100 warriors and while she knew that her fellow Amazons fought with the strength of ten men, there was no way that they would survive losing even ten of those warriors. 

“Fuck.” She said, slamming her fist down on the wooded wall. “How much time do we have?” 

Julia looked grave. “Not long enough, they are already forming up the squads. They will be here within a half a day’s ride.” 

“Fuck.” Maggie said again. This was all too much. She couldn’t do this... what was she thinking. She was no queen, she couldn’t lead these people except maybe to all of their deaths. 

She took a shaky breath, and felt Sparrow squeeze her shoulder. Her eyes looked up and saw the younger woman smiling at her and the warrior gave her a nod of encouragement. Maggie took another breath. She could hear Kyra’s voice in her head. “I trust you to do right by our people, my love. You can do this.” 

“Call the warriors, gather all of the people in the meeting hut. We will make plans to evacuate the village. We cannot fight a group that large and survive. I made a promise to Kyra that I would lead our people and to protect them and keep them safe. A good warrior knows when to stand and fight and when to retreat. Now is the time to cut our losses, and head for safer lands.” 

“Where? There are no safer lands. With the spread of this new religion... Christianity or whatever they call it... people like us, strong women, women who love other women and don’t cater to men are hunted down and killed by their followers. Where do we go my Queen?” Julia said, her voice full of both pain and anger. 

“I don’t know.” Maggie said quietly after a moment of silence. “But I do know that whatever happens Artemis is with us. The battles we will face and the journey we will go on are foretold. Kyra and I foresaw it before she passed, but neither one of us had any idea of how soon these things were to take place.” 

“So, you propose we run?” Elena asked quietly. 

Maggie nodded. “If we stay and fight, we won’t win. We don’t have the warriors to go up against an army like that. You both know that.” 

Elena turned to Julia. “She’s right. Our Queen is right.” 

Julia sighed. “I don’t like it... but I will obey. Where should we go?” 

“West....” Maggie replied. “To the west. I have a feeling that Artemis is guiding us there for some reason. I trust her wisdom.” 

“And we trust your guidance.” Both Elena and Julia bowed. “It will be done.” 

Maggie turned to Sparrow. “Sound the horn again and spread the word to leave everything that isn’t important behind. We leave at dusk, and let darkness cover our movements.” 

Sparrow bowed and took off down the ladder. Maggie paused, choosing to look out once more at the smoke and then followed, her heart heavy. 

“Wait! My Queen?” Julia stuck her head down at her from the tower. “What about Queen Kyra’s body? She hasn’t gone through the rites.” 

Maggie could have kicked herself for forgetting. Kyra’s body needed to be given to the fire before they left to ensure that her spirit made it to the land beyond. Julia looked sorry for saying something after her words were finished, but Maggie nodded her thanks. “I will see it done.” She whispered hoarsely. Then without giving the other woman another glance she turned and headed back towards the village.  
  


**———————————————————————————————**

Dawn came quickly, too quickly for Alex. Her body ached both from her wounds and from sleeping on the rough floor. The cell door creeped open and the dim torch light was way too bright in the chamber making both Alex and Kyrkis wince as the guards stepped inside. 

After her eyes adjusted, Alex looked at them, heart sinking when she recognized them. They were cruel men, and near to Markus’ side she realized. She shook her head as they walked towards her, for not seeing the signs way before this for being to focus on her own goals and shit, to not recognize what a creep Markus was turning out to be. 

“Hello, boys.” She said, blowing them a kiss that made them growl. 

“Get up.” One of them said roughly. He grabbed her arm and practically dragged her up onto her feet. Alex let him, choosing to make her body limp and not fight back. She needed to save every bit of strength that she had for the fight ahead. 

She turned to Kyrkis who was being similarly dragged by the other guard. “May the Gods be with you.” 

“And with you, warrior. Make these fuckers pay!” Kyrkis said, before they dragged him in a different direction than they did her and Alex knew that she would never see him again. 

The men dragged her outside and tossed her onto the ground. She landed hard, knocking the wind out of her for a moment. Alex glared up at them as they laughed. They threw a bundle of clothing at her. 

“Get dressed. Can’t have you showing up to a fight in those bloody rags.” One of them said gruffly. 

Alex wondered why they cared. It was a fight to death, a challenge. Who cares what she wore? But then she noticed how they didn’t look away and realized that this must be for their benefit not her own. Markus must have promised them a look in reward for their loyalty. She was rarely confident that he would never allow them to touch her in a sexual way, knowing that he would probably want that pleasure for himself and himself alone. Markus wasn’t the type to share, so at least she was assured of that. She stood up. 

Determined to try and make them uncomfortable as possible, she undressed slowly, her eyes never looking away from theirs as she stared them down. It took a few moments for their pleasure to die away as they realized that she was not trying to hide herself nor was she afraid. The taller man squirmed under her gaze and finally he walked away, leaving her alone with the man who spoke. 

“Like what you see?” She taunted him. “Bothers you doesn’t it... a nice piece of ass like me, you’ll never be able to have. Reserved for the boss aren’t I? Must be nice.” He growled and took a step forward, his fingers brushing her cheek roughly before he realized what he was doing and backed away. 

“Get dressed, we will be back for you in a second. Be ready.” He said, with a glare before turning and following the other man to stand a few feet away. 

Alex sighed, and leaned against the wall, grateful for it as her knees turned to jelly. She took one breath then another, trying to calm her racing heart. Easy Alex, easy.... one battle down....one more to go. She thought to herself before picking up the bundle and getting dressed quietly and quickly. 

A few minutes later, the men turned around and fixed her with a stare. “Let’s go.” The guff one said, grabbing her arms and half dragging her onto the makeshift arena that had been set up a few yards away. 

A crowd was gathered around it, made of Markus’ men and several city officials. They all jeered and taunted her as they dragged her in. 

Markus was waiting for her in the center, propped up in a chair. He spat at her feet. 

“Fuck you Alexandra. Messed me up really good with the bloody knife of yours.” He stood up slowly, and Alex could practically smell the pain that surrounded him like an aura. She wondered why he was doing this, challenging her to fight, it was almost like he had a death wish. 

“Just let me go Markus... you and I both know that you won’t win this fight.” 

He scoffed. “Because when I beat you... then they will know that I am blessed by the Gods and that I am on the path towards true destiny and glory. Choose your weapon, bitch.” 

“Swords.” Alex said without hesitation. 

“Good, give her her armor and her weapons. Ten minutes, Alexandra and then we fight.” Markus said, reaching for the staff that was nearby and walking slowly away. She shook her head. He was more foolish that she thought. 

Alex donned her armor quickly and unsheathed her sword, the metal gleaming in the pick light of sunrise. She watched as the men helped Markus with his armor catching him as he swayed a little. She wondered what his goal was, besides humiliating himself. 

“It’s not too late, Markus, to stop this foolishness. You are hurt, I am hurt... we can sit down and talk this through. I never betrayed you, I just tried to stop you for doing something you would regret. I care about you.” 

He scoffed, taking his sword from one of his lieutenants and taking a shaking pained step towards the fighting space. “No. A point has to be made. I will not be defied. My word is law, and all who dare to oppose me or defy me will be disposed of.” For a second his face softens. “I am only sorry, my dear Alexandra, that you turned down my offer. I would have given you the world, everything you could have dreamed or asked for. You would have made a great Queen.” Then without warning he attacked, moving with a speed far greater than his previous movements had shown. It was unnatural, and she felt her heart thud in her chest. 

Alex had to jump out of the way the sword almost taking off her ear as he swung wildly, not having enough time to raise her sword to block. She rolled and then turned quickly only to see him fly towards her, yelling. 

This time however she was able to block his blow and his sword clanged against hers. He leaned his weight against her, and her hand began to shake and ache. He grinned, his blue eyes dark almost black and unrecognizable. 

“Who are you?” Alex asked, trying to stay up right. He just cackled, an evil sound that sent a chill down her spine. He no longer sounded human, but something else, something much darker and older than she could even fathom. It was like he was possessed and she wondered if maybe he truly was. 

He just kept pressing his sword against hers, and Alex’s back bowed just tried to hold on, and stay standing, if she fell she was sure that she wouldn’t get back up again. Her hand ached, and it was hard to hold the sword, and her belly was on fire. Wetness dripping down told her that she had torn the stitches but she didn’t care. 

Markus finally spoke, his voice low and deep almost a growl. He sounded inhuman. “Who am I, you ask? I am the coming darkness, a scourge across this land. I am the God killer, the one forged in fire. I am the Conqueror!” With a speed that she could not hope to match, he moved back suddenly removing his weight from hers almost making her fall backwards onto her butt. But she stayed standing and jumped back as he swung towards her legs. 

Markus managed to draw first blood, the tip of his sword cutting her knee. She cried out in pain, realizing what a fool she was to believe that she could win this. This fight had been fixed from the start. 

His speed was too incredible and her blade seemed to skitter away from him every time she managed to strike him, (Which she would admit had only been a few times.) It was like he had been given a boon of some kind, some magical godly item. It seemed to take strength from her weakness, sapping her energy. She fell to her knees wincing in pain and bleeding onto the ground as her sword fell from her weak shaking fingers. 

Markus just smiled and moved closer, towering over her, his eyes gleaming with dark power. “It has been a pleasure Alexandra...I will make your end swift.” He raised his sword high and was about to take off her head, when suddenly everything stopped and time, for just a moment, stood still. 

A bright flash of light and the woman dressed for the hunt, stepped out from behind Markus and looked down at her, her long red hair blowing around her by some magic wind. A bow was in one hand a staff in the other. She knelt down by Alex’s side and set down the staff between them, and tenderly cupped Alex’s cheek in her hand. Alex felt a warmth enter her body taking away her aches and pains. 

“I can’t heal you, not truly. Athena won’t give permission as Father won’t allow her to play favorites. But I can gift you my strength for a moment. I need you Alexandra of Thrace. Long have I watched you, seeing your life string unfold, and I knew you were the perfect one. I need you to save my people, their Queen cannot do it alone. She will have need of your skills and your trust. Find her... when all of this is over... find her. She will be waiting when you need her the most.” 

Alex couldn’t move but she smiled when she felt tender lips kiss her head and then the light was gone. She was still bleeding and the pain returned but she found a new found strength flowing from her body. Just as time resumed and Markus’s blade fell towards her head, Alex raised up the staff that was now in her hand and blocked the blow.  
  


**——————————————————**

It was not known how exactly Alex had done it, managing to escape from Markus’ clutches. Not even Markus himself could not explain it, one minute his childhood friend had been completely at his mercy and then the next thing he knew he was flat on his back on the ground, the end of a staff with strange markings at his throat. He had expected Alex to finish him right then and there, but after dealing a blow that rendered him unconscious he woke up to find himself back at his quarters. 

“Where is she?” He has roared or at least tried to, but he could barely speak. He felt weak. Markus tried to sit up, but he was pushed back down. 

“Don’t move.” His favorite lieutenant and trusted servant Andres said. “That blow did a number on you. Scrambled your brains a little. You’ve been unconscious for three days now... the healer was worried that you weren’t going to live.” He held a cup to Markus’ lips. “Drink slowly.” 

Markus did, and then laid back with a gasp. His head was pounding. “Where is she?” 

“Gone. We can’t find her. I have our men out searching but she’s disappeared. Don’t worry she won’t get far, with the brand on her hand and the way you messed up her leg and her stomach pretty badly she won’t survive long out there.” 

“Keep searching.” Markus ordered rubbing his head and closing his eyes. “I will rest but then once I’m well we will continue our plans without her. You were right Andres... she was not one of us nor was I right to trust her. Look at how she betrayed us... me.” 

Andres took his hand, a strong glow emanating from his eyes. “She was a weak link... without her weighing you down, you will be strong and you will accomplish many great things. It is foretold.” 

Markus just smiled at his friend and relaxed onto the bed, falling into a deep sleep. Andres just watched him for a long moment. His eyes flashed dark and cold for a second, before returning back to their normal share of brown. He nodded his head and then left the room.  
  
  
  


Weeks passed. The Amazons on their flight encountered many dangers but the hand of Artemis was upon them and most of them survived to make their way North and then west. Maggie has cautioned them against calling her Queen and for the most part no one was none the wiser that they were a group of Amazons, only refugees passing through trying to escape from the Wars down south. As they neared a small village, they made plans to try and stop for the night inside the village instead of staying in the wilderness. 

The cold season had hit and the group had stopped at a nearby inn to spend the night and take a breather. They had negotiated for the use of the old man’s barn, where it was big enough for all of them to stay. 

Maggie and Sparrow were waiting inside the inn enjoying a mug of mead while waiting for everyone to settle into the barn. They had plans to try and negotiate for some food, before returning to the rest of the group, but the bar keel was pretty busy by the crowd that was eager to escape from the cold outside. The door opened and a rough looking woman in battered armor entered. The crowd hushed at the newcomer’s arrival as the woman walked limping towards the bar keep. 

There was just something about her, something that piqued Maggie’s interest in her. The woman was obviously a fighter and Maggie wondered if this woman could be persuaded to join them on their journey. Strong warrior women were always welcome and Gods knew they could use another fighter. 

Maggie turned to the woman beside her and they exchanged a look. “Go to the others... stay in the barn. Rest but keep watch, we may need to leave at any time. I’ll keep an eye on this situation, and get us the food.” 

Sparrow resisted the urge to salute her Queen, the ingrained motion almost automatic. But she managed to keep her fist at her side and just nodded her head before turning and walking away. 

Maggie watched her go for a second, making sure the younger woman wasn’t harassed on her way to the door, before turning towards the haggard woman at the counter who was arguing with the bar keep. 

She didn’t look good. Her clothes were worn and dirty, and by her smell she hadn’t bathed in a while. There was a sweaty sheen to her skin and she was thin, too thin for one of her size. Her brown eyes were pretty but dark circles underneath showed her exhaustion. She was muscular but at second glance she looked thin like she hadn’t eaten in a while. 

“Please Sir... can I have some food or water?” 

The older man crossed his arms over his chest and pointed at the brand on the back of her hand. “I don’t serve your kind here, traitor!” He growled. 

The woman shrunk back, almost as if the older man had hit her. She stared at her hand as if looking at it for the first time, then sighed. “Please... I beg you to have some mercy.” 

This time the barkeep reached behind the counter and grabbed a club. “Get out.” He raised it threateningly. 

The woman whimpered softly and immediately backed away. She coughed, the motion shaking her whole frame, as she left the room. Maggie watched her go before moving up to the counter. 

“Some bread and cheese please.” 

The old man, who didn’t like her kind any more than he did the other woman’s, narrowed his eyes. Maggie dropped a bag of gold on the counter. “Some grapes and a skin of wine as well.” 

The man’s greed overcame his prejudices and he relented. He retrieved the items from the kitchen and returned, placing them in the basket. “Outside!” He said, remembering who he was talking to. Maggie didn’t argue, took the basket and headed for the barn. 

The woman wasn’t outside the inn and Maggie wondered where she had gone. She hadn’t been able to move fast as sick as she was, but still it was like she vanished into thin air. Feeling a bit disappointed and worried, she sighed and opened the barn door, when she spotted movement in a nearby ditch. 

It was the woman... she had collapsed! 

Setting the basket down and yelling for one of her warriors she ran over and took the other woman in her arms. She was shaking violently, her body burning with fever. The woman feebly tried to fight her, fearing in her delirium that she was a foe, but Maggie gently held her fists in her hands and whispered soothing words. 

Sparrow ran up, sword drawn. “What is it my... Maggie?” 

“Help me carry her to the barn... she needs medicine.” Maggie said, knowing that she was unable to resist a woman in need, traitor brand or not. “Let Anna look at her, but I fear it’s up to the Gods now.” 

Sparrow nodded and then showing off her strength picked up the woman herself and moved towards the barn where a few of the Amazons were peeking out the door. 

Maggie noticed something on the ground where the woman had been laying, bent down and picked up the object. A necklace made of jade, with a familiar insignia of a lion stamped into it. Maggie’s eyebrows rose, her mind whirling with thoughts. But nothing crossed her lips as she put the necklace in her pocket and followed Sparrow into the barn, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
  


Sparrow had put the woman on a pallet on the floor and Anna, one of their healers, was leaning over her. Suddenly reminded that she left the basket of food outside, Maggie sent one of the warriors upside to retrieve it before moving closer to the pallet. 

“Help me, Sparrow, we need to get these clothes off of her. There is a wound of some kind that is causing sickness.” Anna tugged the woman’s armor off, and Sparrow gently removed her boots. There was a large wound on her knee that Maggie could see caused the limp, but it wasn’t until they removed her shirt that they could see the dagger wound on her stomach was infected. 

“This is bad... the Gods must be with this one because she should be dead from this.” She snapped her fingers and motioned for Sparrow to get her healer's kit from her bag, but Sparrow didn’t move. She was brushing away dirt and gunk tenderly from the woman’s face looking like she had seen a ghost. 

“Sparrow what is it?” Maggie asked, putting her hand on the other woman’s shoulder. 

“I know her... I haven’t seen her in ten years.” Sparrow’s voice was filled with wonder and pain. “I thought she died.” 

Maggie could see that the younger woman was crying and squeezed her shoulder. “Who is she?” 

“My sister... Her name is Alexandra of Thrace. The last time I saw her I was at the river. We were playing as kids do... and then we were attacked by a group of men. They captured me and took me away. As we were leaving, I saw Alex get hit in the head and fall into the water. There was so much blood. I screamed for her to get up, but the man put his hand over my mouth and dragged me away. I never saw her again after that. It was a few months later that I was rescued by a group of Amazons. I figured my family was dead, so I stayed. I never imagined that she was alive all of this time.” 

Maggie gently nodded for one of the other Amazon’s around them to help Anna, and she knelt down next to Sparrow’s side. “You didn’t know... it’s alright.” 

“Can I stay with her... I don’t want to leave her.” Sparrow’s voice sounded young, revealing the child that had yet to heal from the terrible event that had changed her life those long years ago. She had been nine when they found her and rescued her from a group of slave traders that wanted nothing more than to break her into the perfect servant. Sparrow never spoke of that time or the time before and never revealed her true name, choosing to leave it behind and take a new one, naming herself after the birds that she saw flying overhead on her journeys. 

Maggie pulled her in for a hug. “Of course.” She said softly, glad in this that she could give something back to the woman who had been her rock and best friend since their fleeing from the village and Kyra’s death. 

Sparrow didn’t look up from the woman’s face and Maggie was glad to as she looked over to see Anna working on doing something to the woman’s stomach to try and help get rid of the infection. The smell was horrible and Maggie resisted the urge to gag. 

She pointed toward the group of Amazons who were clustered around watching. “Go on... get some rest. Leave Anna and the woman in peace and pray to the Gods for mercy.” 

The other women bowed and left quickly moving towards the other end of the barn. Maggie sat down properly next to Sparrow and took her hand in hers in silent support as they waited to see if the woman would live through the night.  
  
  
  


Alex woke up, her body ached, but the fog of sickness that had plagued her for weeks was gone. She coughed lightly, feeling very thirsty. She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, her fist flying through the air defensively as she prepared to fight. 

“Easy...Easy. We mean you no harm.” A pleasant female voice said, close to her ear. A cup appeared in her view and she felt a hand help her sit up to drink it. Alex drank it gratefully, and when the cup was empty, it was taken away and she was given more. 

“Slowly... you don’t want to make yourself sick.” the voice said again. Alex drank a little slower this time and when the cup was taken away it didn’t appear again. 

“Where am I?” 

“In the barn near the Inn... you are safe.” There was the sound of shuffling and the person the voice belonged to came into view. A shorter woman, dressed in a brown coat and warrior leathers underneath sat down beside her on the floor. There was a sword at her side and a scar on her cheek. She had long brown hair tied up away from her face, and warm brown eyes. Alex thought she was beautiful. 

“Who... Who are you?” Alex said. 

“My name is Margarita, but you may call me Maggie.” 

“Maggie.” Alex said, savoring the name. “I am Alexandra of Thrace... but you can call me Alex.” 

“Alex. Pretty name.” Maggie said, giving her a smile. 

Alex felt her heartbeat faster and she wondered what exactly was wrong with her. Her face felt hot and her palms suddenly felt sweaty and she closed her fist or tried too as best as she could, wincing a little at the pain in her hand. 

She looked down at it. The brand had begun to scar like she figured it would and the scar tissue pulled when she tried to close her hand. It hadn’t healed properly and was a bit of a mess. The brand itself was ugly, but the scar made it so much worse. She wanted to look away and her eyes looked up at Maggie, as the other woman gently took her hand in hers. 

“Looks painful. Can you use it?” 

“Barely. Hurts more now than it did when it happened.” Alex answered, looking away from her. 

“I imagine, healing hurts more sometimes than the breaking.” Maggie commented. She looked back towards the group that was sleeping or talking on the other side of the room. Alex just became aware of their presence. 

“Anna.” Maggie said, a hint of a command in her voice. “Did you see this?” A woman stood up and came back over. 

Alex wanted to pull her hand away, not wanting to be a burden or to have strangers obsess over her, but Anna’s touch was gentle. 

“Wow, that looks pretty bad, not going to lie.” The older woman said. “But I have some salve that might help.” She looked through a pouch that was on her hip. After a few seconds she pulled out a vial. “Here.” She handed it to Alex. 

Alex took it and opened it, smelling it a little. It smelled good and the smell reminded Alex of her younger days and watching her mater gathering flowers. “Thank you.” She yawned, suddenly feeling tired. 

“Rest.” Maggie said softly. “Recover your strength. I have something to show you when you wake.” 

“Sounds serious.” Alex said, laying her head back down. She got a smile in return and then closed her eyes, falling back into slumber the moment her head hit the pillow. Maggie watched her for a long moment, then felt a warm tongue slide across her cheek. Lycia’s warm yellow eyes stared into her own. Maggie smiled and put her arm across the wolf’s back. Lycia licked her cheek again and then rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder with a small whine. 

“I know how you feel girl.” Maggie said softly, looking back at the stranger. She should be frightened of taking a risk like this. The brand on Alex’s hand should scare her away, but there was just something about the woman, something that drew her, made her want to know everything there was about the woman before her. The feeling scared her a little, but mostly made her miss her wife even more. 

Kyra would have loved Alex she knew. Her wife had a soft spot for tough broken women. She smiled, after all she should know. She had been a mess when they met. It was a time that she didn’t like to think about, and Kyra and meeting and joining the Amazons were the only bright spot during that time. 

A hand touched her opposite shoulder, and she looked up to see Sparrow looking down at her. 

“Can I join you?” 

Maggie nodded and scooted over so that Sparrow could take her sister’s hand. “I will introduce you when she wakes up again. We didn’t want to overwhelm her.” 

Sparrow nodded. The younger woman seemed quiet and calm in a way that Maggie had never seen before from her. Thinking about the necklace in her pouch she took it out and showed it to the girl. 

“Do you think this belongs to your sister?” 

Sparrow’s eyes widened taking in that sight of the stone and the lion. 

“No.” She said, barely able to speak. “No... that belongs to me. It was the last thing I had from my mater. Alex’s parents adopted me you see... took me in after my own parents died. Mater used to call me her little lion. I haven’t seen that necklace since that day at the river. It fell off my neck when the man grabbed me. Alex must have found it and carried it with her.” 

Sparrow reached for it and ran her finger across the stone, more tears falling down her cheeks. “All of this time.” 

Maggie put her arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug, and they sat there in silence for a long moment, until Maggie looked down and realized that Sparrow was asleep against her. Lycia had settled down with her head on her lap, and she too had her eyes closed. Content to keep watch, Maggie rested her head against the barn wall and sighed, sending up a prayer of thanks to Artemis for the reminder that she wasn’t alone.  
  
  
  


“Alexandra.” A familiar voice said into her ear. Alex opened her eyes and found herself inside a forest. The feel of the wind on her face and the sound of the rustling leaves was soothing. A deer walked by, looking up at her with almost human like eyes. It bowed its head and then ran off into the underbrush. 

Alex jumped when a hand touched her shoulder and she turned around to find herself face to face with the woman from before. She bowed, recognizing the image of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt from the temple murals in Athens once upon a time. 

“My Lady. Thank you for saving me.” 

The Goddess smiled. “You are welcome, although I must confess that your salvation was not a free gift. I have a request of you, warrior.” 

“Name it, and I will do whatever you ask.” Alex said. 

She felt Artemis’ hand cup her cheek and she looked up into the Goddess’s warm green eyes. “My people are in need. They need someone who knows these lands to guide them safely through them. I have prepared a place for them in a land far away from here, but the journey is perilous and there are forces beyond my control or my sight who are actively trying to wipe them out. You know one of these forces... Markus.” 

Alex nodded. “I do. He was once my friend, goddess. But some dark thing has filled his soul. I don’t know what to do or how to fight against his evil or to stop the events that are already in motion.” 

“Hate is a strong force, Alexandra.... it can twist anyone to its will. Hate fueled by the rage of war and darkness seeks to be unstoppable, but we have to stop it. You have to stop it. I will give you my warriors and a gift, but only if you promise me that you will get my people to safety after all of this is over.” 

“I promise. You have my word and my bond, such as it is worth.” Alex replied softly. 

Artemis smiled and let out a tiny breath of relief. “Thank you. Tomorrow after sunrise, head east towards the forest, with Sparrow and Maggie. In the center of it you will find a cave and there you will find my gift. Do not delay long in using it.” She paused and bent down, kissing Alex’s forehead. “Farewell.” She said softly. Alex blinked and found herself in darkness and she was alone, and for the remainder of the night she slept peacefully and did not dream.  
  
  
  


Maggie woke feeling the sun on her face. Sparrow and Lycia were still resting near her, but behind her she could hear the rest of the Amazon’s moving out and about, completing morning chores and by the smell of it making breakfast. Her stomach growled and whatever was cooking smelled divine. 

She stood up and stretched, her body a little bit sore from leaning against the wall all night, but at least she slept. For the past few weeks sleep seemed to elude her, only to the point of exhaustion did she seem to be able to close her eyes and truly rest. It was mostly because her bedroll seemed so cold and lonely without Kyra beside her. Maggie usually slept in her arms, with Kyra’s arms around her keeping her safe and warm. It was different than she suspected outsiders would think of their relationship, but she never cared what everyone else thought. Even now, she still didn’t. 

“My Queen.” Anna said rushing over to her after seeing that she was awake. “How long do you think that we shall stay here?” 

“One more day. We could all use a rest and I paid for two just in case.” 

Anna nodded. She leaned closer. “Good, our new patient could probably use a rest and a bath. There is a stream nearby.” 

Maggie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Anna was the cleanest person she knew, and she expected others to be that way too. Maggie knew that in a sense she was right, but it was almost an impossible standard to maintain on the road. 

“Sparrow and I will escort her to the creek, and help her wash up.” 

Anna nodded. “Good. Let me know when you are leaving and I’ll give you some bandages to take with you. Wounds will need redressing.” 

“Understood.” Maggie said, before they chatted about the health of the tribe for a few minutes more. Besides the elders and a few people who were getting over some sickness or another, they had a few pregnant women traveling with them, and Maggie always wanted to know how they were faring. It was getting closer and closer to their due date and give birth back in their village had been stressful enough, but now being on the run and on the road. She just wanted to make sure that they and their babies would be safe and healthy. 

When Maggie was assured that everyone was doing well, she said her goodbyes to Anna and turned her attention towards breakfast. 

She snagged a plate and a few pieces of meat and fresh bread. It tasted good and she felt hungry for the first time in a long while. 

Her meal was interrupted though by Sparrow standing up and moving towards her, Lycia behind her. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Alex was starting to wake up and Anna shooed me away to check her over privately. I’m just nervous I guess.” She crossed her arms over her chest showing off her muscles in her sleeveless top, her coat being used as Alex’s pillow at the moment. 

“Nervous about what?” Maggie asked, slitting her bread into two pieces and handing the other one to her friend. 

“Meeting her. Introducing myself again after all of this time. What if she doesn’t like who I am?” Sparrow asked. 

“Then she doesn’t deserve you and I’ll drop kick her over the mountains.” Maggie replied. Sparrow gave her a small smile and took a bite of the bread. 

“Thank you.” She said a few moments later after she finished it. 

Maggie smiled. “You are welcome.” She said, taking her bite of her own bread and then they ate in silence.  
  


**———————————————-**

Alex was given some bread and some water and they tasted like ambrosia to her. It had been a while since I had real food and had forgotten how it tasted. After she had eaten, Maggie had returned and wanted to know if she would accompany her to a stream a little ways away for a quick wash and a stretch. 

Alex agreed and took Maggie’s outstretched hand, feeling her heart pound slightly as their palms touched. She ignored the feeling, confused by it. 

They walked past Anna who gave them a bundle that appeared to be clothing, and then they left quietly. Alex noticed a hooded figure join them outside, Alex’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the sword on her back. 

“Alex, this is Sparrow. She’s a Warrior in our tribe. She will help keep us safe.” 

“Tribe?” Alex said, confused. Then it suddenly clicked. “Wait, you are Amazons?” Now everything made sense, no wonder why Artemis wanted her to protect her people. 

“We are.” Maggie said, her eyes narrowing slightly. “Is that going to be a problem?” 

Alex shook her head. “Nope. No problem here.” She wondered if she should share what Artemis had told her, but chose not to. There would be time later and she sensed that this wasn’t the place. 

“Good.” Maggie said, relaxing slightly. She nodded at the warrior that was with them and they moved swiftly through the village and into the forest beyond. “We are escaping, our village was going to be attacked by an army we couldn’t defeat. I know there are a few members of my people who are upset for not standing and fighting, but I couldn’t just stand by and let my people be slaughtered. Our loss had already been great.” 

Alex watched as Sparrow’s hand drifted to Maggie’s shoulder. For a second Alex felt a pang of irrational jealousy, but then when Maggie turned and gave Sparrow a look, Alex could see the pain and the loss in them. 

“I’m sorry. Loss is never easy, and we all make choices that we may regret.” She rubbed her thumb across the tattoo. 

“I wanted to ask you about that... what does it mean? Are you a priestess?” Maggie asked softly. 

“No... I was in training to be, but then something happened that caused me to doubt. I abandoned my beliefs and found a new way.” 

“And what is that way?” Maggie asked. 

“I’m an assassin. I used to work for a Warlord. He had high hopes to be the Conqueror of Athens, to stop slavery and allow people to be free. But now I see he was just as corrupted and power hungry as those who took my sister from me.” She rubbed her hand, missing the tiny gasp from Sparrow. 

“He’s the one who put this brand on my hand and gave me that wound, though I’m still not sure why I survived or how I was saved. Artemis said that she had a purpose for me, but...” Maggie whirled around and both her and Sparrow froze in their tracks. 

“You spoke with Artemis?” Her eyes were wide. 

“I did... she said that she needed me to save her people. That they would need a guide though these lands to help you get through safely and to fight those that would oppose you. Markus is one of those forces. He is evil seduced by the power of blood, war and rage. He will stop at nothing until those that he deems as evil is destroyed. He holds no love for the Amazons, we fought against one of your sister tribes years ago and lost. He calls them vile and deviant creatures.” She crossed her arms over her chest, remembering how he had called her that too. 

Maggie put her hand on Alex’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “So what do we do? How do I know that you are telling the truth? I want to believe you but I can’t take the risk.” Sparrow made a noise in protest and Maggie’s eyes moved to hers underneath the hood. “I know, but I can’t risk it. I won’t let anyone else die because of a choice I made.” She looked back at Alex, expectantly. 

“There is a cave near here, Artemis said that we would find a gift. That she was giving me her warriors and a gift. If you help me defeat Markus, I will lead you to the land that has been promised.” 

Maggie was quiet for a moment and pondered this wondering how much she should reveal of what she and Kyra had been told. Finally she sighed. “Let’s find this cave then.” 

“She said it would be east, towards the rising sun.” Alex said, pointing further down the path they were going. 

They walked in silence for a while, each of them looking around trying to spot a cave. After a few minutes, Alex turned to Sparrow. 

“You don’t talk much.. are you alright?” 

Sparrow’s head nodded. She exchanged a look with Maggie, or at least looking in that direction, since Alex couldn’t actually see her face. Then she sighed. 

“I need to tell you something.” Sparrow said, and Alex froze mid-step. Almost falling on her face if it wasn’t for Sparrow’s strong arms catching her. 

That voice, although older and a bit more rough that Alex was expecting was familiar. “Sorry, but you sound like someone I once knew.” She said, softly. 

Sparrow pushed back her hood revealing golden hair and eyes of blue. “That’s because I am. Hello, Sister.” She said softly. “It’s wonderful to see you again.” 

Alex took a step back, her face paling as if she saw a ghost. “I.... Kara?” 

Sparrow, Kara nodded. “It’s me I swear.” 

“Tell me only something she would know... you would know?” Alex demanded. 

“El Mayara.” Kara said, without hesitation. “Stronger together.” 

Alex burst into tears, throwing herself into Kara’ arms and allowing the other woman to hold her tight. She felt her sister’s lips against her head and she sobbed with joy and happiness. 

Suddenly she pulled back. “I thought you were dead. We found what was left of the slavers that took you and they told me you died, kidnapped by a bunch of savages. I never took that to mean Amazons.” Alex looked her sister up and down taking in her height and her muscular form. “I see you grew tall and strong. They’d taken good care of you.” 

Kara nodded. “They have. They have been my family for a long time, when I thought that I had none. The Slavers told me they killed everyone they didn’t take and burned the village. I never looked back, I’m sorry... I...” Her voice trailed away as her own tears fell. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You survived that was all that I could ask of you.” Alex hugged her once more. “Gods it’s good to see you.” 

Kara smiled in a way that Maggie had never seen her smile. It was young and childlike and warm. “You too.” 

Then to Maggie’s surprise Alex turned to her and hugged her. “Thank you for taking care of her. I know it was a group thing but since you seem to be the leader, thank you.” 

Maggie didn’t respond for a moment, blindsided by the hug. Alex’s body was warm and despite her sickness and injury strong. Maggie felt her heart beat faster at the touch and felt a moment of panic that she quickly pushed down. She returned the hug, telling her body to cool it. “You’re welcome.” She said softly, pulling away. 

Alex smiled at her and took Kara’s hand. “So tell me about your adventures.” Alex urged her sister and Maggie let them fall ahead of her on the path, trying to sort through her emotions. A part of her was jealous, that they were able to be reunited while Kyra was gone for good, but she knew that was stupid. A part of her enjoyed the hug, but the other part of her felt guilty about it, hugging another woman other than Kyra. She was well aware that Alex was a beautiful woman and there was something between them, a spark, but she was still grieving and she wasn’t sure how to react. 

“Look there it is!” Sparrow’s.... Kara’s voice interrupted her. Maggie looked up to see the younger woman pointing towards an opening to the side of a hill, just barely visible through the trees. 

“Good eye!” Alex said, with a grin. Kara smiled back. Maggie moved closer to them and they moved closer to the cave.  
  
  
  


The first thing that caught Alex’s attention was the smell. The strong smell of earth and water reached her nose, but also there was the scent of death and decay that put her on edge. She was sure that if the Goddess had sent them there that they would be in no danger, but she still reached for her dagger just to be safe. 

Maggie followed behind her, and Kara brung up the rear of the party as they moved quietly into the cave. A faint glow of candles led down one passage and they looked at each other for a second before Alex moved to follow it. The narrow small tunnel led into a larger opening and there they stopped eyes wide in wonder. An altar was built into the stone, and a statue of the woman Alex had seen in her dream stared down at them. 

The Statue depicted Artemis holding a bow at the ready, staring down a deer that was on the other side of the room. The statue was so life like that it took Alex a second to realize that the woman wasn’t going to move or speak with her. 

“Wow.” Maggie said, bowing her head in reverence as Kara did the same. Alex looked around the room, looking for something that would resemble the goddess’ gift. Her eyes widened when she saw it. Three weapons were laying on the altar at the Goddess’ feet. A Trident, a Bow and a Sword. Three weapons for three of the Goddess’ chosen ones. 

Alex knew immediately that the Trident was for her. It was an usual weapon for the goddess of the hunt to have, but Alex just grinned. Her Pater had once been a sailor turned farmer, and his trident hung over the mantle of their fire pit. He had told her and Kara stories of his travels and adventures and one dark cold night, he had let her hold it. He had died shortly before Kara had been taken and her mater hadn’t survived long after Kara’s kidnapping. Alex had been left alone, and had chosen to be something else than what her parents had chosen for her. 

The Trident was a reminder that she could return to that life and that memory, that although her path had led her somewhere else, she could always return home in memories. She held the weapon in her hand and sighed, bowing her head at the statue and for a second she could have sworn that it winked.  
  


Maggie looked over the bow, knowing that this gift was meant for her. 

Kyra had been the hunter among them, her mate had been a legend amongst their tribe for her skills in archery. Kyra’s bow had been a specially made one that Maggie had commissioned as a wedding gift, and the Queen had never been without it, except at the end of her days. Maggie had to leave it behind when they fled, and it’s loss had just been another blow. 

But here before her was something similar, and her heart felt light again at the sight of it. Behind her she felt a hand touch her shoulder and she knew without turning who it was. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she felt the specter’s arms wrap around her from behind. 

“I am with you always, my love.” Kyra’s voice whispered in her ear, and Maggie turned to face her. “I am proud of you.” 

Maggie smiled. “Are you well?” 

Krya smiled back. “I am at peace.” She nodded towards Alex’s form on the other side of the room, a bit frozen and Maggie realized that she was the only one who was having this vision. “You are right, beloved. I like her.” 

Maggie shook her head. “You always have a soft spot for broken and tough woman.” 

Kyra smiled. “That’s because they come with the biggest hearts.” She sighed in contentment. “She has a lot of pain, but she is good. Artemis was right in choosing her.” 

Maggie was quiet for a moment. “A part of me is angry. It should be you standing here with me, leading our people.” 

“Maybe, but I accept my part. My death gave you time, and warning of what was out there waiting in the dark, and I accept that fact.” She tenderly cupped Maggie’s cheek. “I love you and I always will, but I knew from the moment we met that there would be someone else out there for you. It was my destiny to do this, just as it is your destiny not to be alone. Don’t let your heart grow bitter and closed off. Let them in... You can’t survive without love or rely on the strength of others.” 

Kyra gently kissed her softly. “I am just sorry that I won’t be there to see you kick the ass of our enemies.” 

“Me too, my love. But I promise to kill as many as I can.” 

Kyra smiled and gave Maggie one last hug before pulling back. “Remember my beloved, that the dead can hear your thoughts, and that I’m never far from you. I will always love you, My Maggie.” 

“I love you too, Kyra.” Maggie managed to say through her tears and the emotion in her voice. 

Then Maggie blinked and the vision was gone.  
  


Kara took the sword in her hands and felt the power flowing through her. She didn’t quite know what to call it, Divine energy or magic, but she knew that it had followed her all of her life. Her mater (her real one, not Alex’s mom) had told her that they were special, descendants of the Gods themselves. 

Kara had never been sure which one or what exactly that meant, but she knew that she had the power to do extraordinary things. Things that she couldn’t quite explain as a mortal thing to do. She had hid it most of her life, since the Slavers at least, knowing that knowledge of such a power would cause her more harm than good, even among the Amazons. No God had ever come to claim her as kin and she wondered why Artemis was doing something for her now. 

“Because now you are ready for it.” The Goddess’ voice said in front of her. Kara watched as the statue began to move down off of it’s pedestal and moved to stand in front of her. 

“I don’t understand.” Kara said softly. 

“You have the blood of gods in your veins, but unlike some heroes of the past that have let the power go to their head, you never let it do anything but let it humble you. I know that you used your power to save Krya... to gift her some time to be able to make it back to Maggie and to complete the rite. The Amazons would have fallen already without your gift and I thank you.” Kara was struck speechless as the Goddess bowed to her. 

“I need the three of you. Alex is the head, the guide who will show you the way through these lands. Maggie is the soul, she binds you all together and keeps unity among you, but you Kara once known as Sparrow. You are the heart of the people, the warrior who will lay down her life to save her friend without hesitation, reminding us all that our purpose is to serve, to love and to protect, and to most of all grow and survive.” Artemis paused and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Markus, once beloved childhood friend to your sister is not who he says that he is. He is a slave to an old God. He seeks to conquer and while he turns a somewhat blind eye to you now, if he rises to power he will never stop hunting you. Follow your sister, lend her your power and your sword and take him out before it’s too late.” 

Kara paused. “How do I have proof that this is not some trick, some challenge of the gods that we have no choice but to fail?” 

Artemis rubbed her chin, thinking for a moment. “The power that resides deep within you has also been given to him. He is just learning how to use it, choosing to manipulate others and use it to steal their strength. Alex knows of what I am speaking of. Ask her and no that this is no lie or deceit, but the truth.” 

Kara nodded. “I will ask her.” 

“Good. Waste no time. Markus marches for Athens. Preventing him from taking power is all that I ask.” Artemis said, touching her shoulder. There was a flash of light and then suddenly the Goddess was gone and the statue was back in place.  
  


**————————————————————**

  
  


They left the cave and moved swiftly back to the group at the barn to relay all that they had seen and heard. The Amazons’ agreed that Markus was a problem to be taken care of now before they left, less he followed them across the seas and into the lands beyond. 

Maggie wanted to send them all ahead to keep them safe, but everyone single Amazon remaining agreed that it was best that they stick together, so they made a plan to march for Athens and then take shelter in the surrounding hills and wait for the three to accomplish their mission and continue with their journey. 

Maggie sighed and gave in, seeing the reason behind their choice and let them have their way. It took them a few days' travel to reach Korinth and there they camped for the night. It had been a few weeks since Alex joined them, and a few months since Kyra’s death. She couldn’t sleep, her bed was too cold and lonely tonight, and she missed Krya with every part of her being. Seeing her in the temple and knowing that she had made it to the Amazon land of the dead and was surrounded by her loved ones, eased the ache some, but not enough. 

She pushed her blanket off of her body and got up. Lycia lifted her head to look at her, making sure she was alright before laying back down. Maggie stretched quietly and then moved towards the entrance to the cave, deciding to join whoever was on watch and distract herself by watching their surroundings until morning. 

Her heart thudded in her chest when she saw that it was Alex sitting there by the fire. There was something between them, she could feel it, like an invisible string that was slowly pulling them together. It scared her and she tried to pretend that she didn’t feel anything.It was easy sometimes, because Alex seemed to have no clue. But tonight as she looked over at her, as the other woman stared up into the stars, she couldn’t deny those feelings. She felt guilty even though she had no reason to be, but she couldn’t help it. But Alex was beautiful, with her dark red hair, and muscular body. She was strong even after everything she’s been through and Maggie couldn’t deny that she found that attractive. 

Maggie watched as Alex rubbed her leg and winced, before wrapping her cloak tighter around her body, shivering in the cold breeze. She looked tired and Maggie wondered if she had been sleeping at all. Feeling a wave of protectiveness and the urge to take care of her, she pushed off the wall and turned around heading back inside to grab something that would help make Alex feel just a little bit better.  
  
  
  


The campfire was roaring and Alex huddled under her cloak and her blanket trying to stay warm in the chilly night air, as she settled outside the entrance to the cave where the rest of the group was sleeping. She was keeping watch unable to sleep. She looked back seeing the pile of bodies huddled together in bed rolls and Alex gave them an affectionate smile, and sighed as she leaned back to adjust her position on her rock, her bad leg giving her trouble in the cold. She had grown to love these women and knew that she had found a place among them. It felt good to have her sister back and she was aware of growing feelings for the Amazon Queen. 

Alex had no idea that love between two women were possible, but seeing a few of the couples here being affectionate with one another, it made her realize that the reason why a relationship with a man never appealed to her was because she liked women. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about the Queen, and her smile. She had yet to reveal her feelings not wanting to jeopardize her place there and there was the cloak of sadness that Maggie seemed to wear around her like armor. She knew the other woman had lost her wife, and was still grieving and Alex didn’t want to push or insert herself into a situation where she was not wanted. 

She was broken from her thoughts by hearing quiet footsteps behind her, and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the Amazon Queen giving her a smile. 

“Here…” The other woman said, pressing something warm into her hand. It was a mug of mulled wine, and Alex took it gratefully. 

“Thank you.” Alex said, blushing. 

The Amazon nodded, and they shared a look. “Everything quiet?” Maggie asked softly. 

Alex nodded. “So far. I don’t think we were followed from the last town.” 

“Good, we could all use a rest. I think Marta is close to giving birth any day.” 

Alex turned and her eyes flickered over towards where the pregnant woman was sleeping next to her young wife. They were both excited and praying for Artemis to bless them with a girl, but she knew that even if the child was male, they would love him too and would care for him until they left the tribe at manhood. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Maggie asked. She took in the dark circles under Alex’s eyes and couldn’t help but worry. It seemed the closer they got to Athens the less the assassin seemed to be sleeping. A weight seemed to settle onto her shoulders and Maggie wished that the other woman would take to her or to Kara. She didn’t have to take this on alone. Truth be told, she was growing rather fond of the assassin, and couldn’t help but smile in presence. 

Alex nodded again, a bit taken aback by Maggie’s question. “Yeah, I… too many thoughts my mind won’t quiet.” She shifted again, as a stab of pain went through her leg. She rubbed at the knot of scar tissue. Her body ached, reminding her of the wounds she carried. The salve had helped her brandmark, but even that too ached. She looked at it in the firelight and found the wound to be ugly and suddenly felt like crying. How could anyone want me... as wretched and ugly as I am, an assassin with blood on my hands, and these scars of regret. 

She pushed the thought away and took a drink of the wine, letting the spicy drink warm her up and calm her thoughts. She could feel Maggie watching her and the assassin wondered what the Amazon Queen was thinking. 

Then without another word, Maggie turned and went back into the cave. A few minutes later she turned with Kara who blinked sleepily at them both. She took Alex’s cup from her and pressed it into Kara’s hand. “Here drink this and wake up.. you are on watch for your sister. She needs to rest.” 

Kara looked back and forth between them for a second, and seeing something in Maggie’s face she grinned and bowed her head. “As you wish my queen.” She said, before helping Alex to her feet and taking her spot on the rock, pulling her cloak tighter around her. 

Maggie hesitated for a second and grabbed Alex’s hand in hers and gently guided her into the cave. Alex was about to head for the bedroll that Kara had vacated which was right next to where hers was supposed to be, but Maggie shook her head and guided her back into the far corner, where a blanket hung gave the Queen a little more privacy. 

Alex hesitated, feeling a bit nervous and awkward at the sight of the cozy looking bear fur bed roll, and at the wolf that was sleeping beside it. “Um…” Lycia looked up at them, her yellow eyes blinking sleepily. She let out a happy whine and then closed her eyes again, settling back down into sleep knowing that everything was alright. 

“Sleep here… I can take your bed. You are in pain and you need to rest. I trust that you will find this more comfortable than that threadbare blanket.” Maggie said softly. 

“I can’t…. you are the Queen.” Alex protested. 

Maggie laughed sardonically. “I’m only Queen in name only, we both know that I will never be able to fill those boots. I took an oath as a warrior to protect my people and that includes you, you know. Sometimes that means protecting them from themselves too.” She sighed, and once again after a second of hesitation reached out and played with a lock of Alex’s hair that had come loose from her braid. “You can’t continue like this…. You were just a few heartbeats away from death’s door when we found you, I don’t want to see you get sick like that again. We need you... I need you.” 

Alex didn’t know what to think but was touched by both Maggie’s worry and affection. Finally she gently nodded her head, which practically moved her cheek into Maggie’s hand. They stood there looking at each other taking in every detail they could see in the dim light of the candle. Maggie stepped back and was about to leave when Alex made a decision and took a risk. 

“Stay… we can share it. My thoughts don’t seem to be as loud when you are here.” Alex confessed quietly. Maggie smiled and gently took her hand giving it a squeeze before letting go. It took a few minutes of fumbling and awkwardness but they finally settled in the bed roll and Maggie pulled the blanket over them. 

“Good night, Alex.” She said quietly. 

Alex felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest and it was so loud she felt that she almost missed Maggie’s statement. 

“Good night, Maggie.’ Alex replied. “Thank you.” Maggie smiled and blew out the candle and rolled over and was still and silent. Alex studied her for a moment in the darkness, a thousand thoughts going through her head, but soon even they were stilled by Maggie’s presence and Alex found her eyes closing of their own free will. She fell asleep with a contented look on her face and somehow during the night her arm found its way over Maggie’s body and they held each other in peace. Their souls understood long before their hearts and their bodies that they were two parts of a whole, separated at the beginning of this life, but brought back to be with each other once more.  
  
  
  


Kara smiled, at seeing her sister and her Queen sitting next to each other at breakfast. They had been spending pretty much every moment they could with each other over the past few days since Maggie had pulled Alex from watch. Kara couldn’t help but smile at seeing the joy on both of their faces. They had both been through so much and they deserved some happiness. She knew that they had yet to fully act on their feelings but still there were sparks and given time, Kara knew they would span into a flame. 

One of the guards, Merida, moved over to Kara and sat down next to her. She greeted Kara with a grunt, and then motioned with her head towards Alex and Maggie. “Should we be worried about her?” Merida grumbled. 

Kara looked at her questioningly. “No, why?” 

“Because she’s a traitor… a deserter. How do we know that she won’t betray us or worse? Plus the Queen’s moved on pretty quick, forsaking Kyra’s memory like that....” 

“Because she’s my sister, and I know that she wouldn’t do that. Besides, you have no idea what she’s been through, and what happened to her for her to get that mark.” Kara said, slamming her fist down on the table. “And you don’t know anything about Maggie and Kyra’s relationship. The Late Queen would want Maggie to be happy and to find joy again... I heard her say so herself. She would never want Maggie to go through this journey or this burden alone. Back off and keep out of business that doesn’t concern you.” 

Merida held up her hands. “Okay, Okay, I’m sorry. I won’t mention anything again.” 

“Good.” Kara grabbed the last bite of bread and stood up, moving away from Merida to sit next to her sister. Both Alex and Maggie looked up at her as she sat down. 

Alex gave her a concerned look, seeing that Kara was angry. “Um, you okay?” She asked, tearing off a piece of her bread to give to her sister. 

“No, stupid judgy people, can’t keep their nose out of other’s people’s business.” Kara grumbled. Alex and Maggie exchanged a look and then laughed. 

Maggie shook her head. “I think you need to let off some steam... where’s Lena when you need her.” 

Kara blushed and rolled her eyes. “Leave Lena out of this. You know she’s working with Anna to replenish their supply of herbs before we move on.” 

“I do... she’s a good healer and a good Amazon. You have chosen a potential mate well.” Maggie said. Kara blushed again. 

“I have, thank you. When all of this is over, I will do the right thing by her I swear it.” Kara said softly. 

Maggie nodded. “I know you will. There is plenty of time, no rush.” 

Alex looked a little confused and didn't say anything. “So we have only a few days left before we reach Athens. How are we going to do this?” 

“Challenge him, face him. You march right up to the gate and demand a rematch.” Kara said. “We all know he still has men out looking for you.” 

“Word has it, the abolished council members will be looking for revenge, maybe we can get one of them on our side?” Maggie added. 

Alex sat back and rubbed the back of her neck, thinking. Both plans have their merit, but she was used to doing things stealthy and silently. She turned to Maggie. “I like your plan... a trap seems like the better plan. I’m used to meeting with my target in a dark alley and ending them before they knew what hit them. This has to be like that... we have to finish him before he can gain enough strength to finish us.” 

“Then it’s a plan. Let’s sneak into the city, gather some information about what has been happening and hope for the best. If all else fails, we challenge him directly.” Kara replied. The other two nodded. 

Kara stretched and got up from the table, motioning for Lycia who had been resting at her feet to follow her. “I’ll leave you two alone... I’ve got someone I need to go see.” She rolled her eyes at Maggie’s smirk and disappeared back into the cave, the wolf close at her heels. 

Maggie watched them go feeling a bit relieved that Lycia had Kara to hang out with. Lycia had been a bit lost and a bit depressed without Kyra, but Kara had stepped up and they had bonded and Maggie was glad to see it. 

“Who... Who does she have to see?” Alex asked, feeling like she was missing something. “Also who is Lena. I don’t think I’ve met her yet.” 

“She’s going to see Lena. She’s one of our healers/historians, ran away from home a few years ago and asked for entry into our lands. She’s been a great addition to the tribe. I think her and Kara have been seeing each other for a while.” Maggie replied softly. 

“Oh.” Alex wasn’t quite sure of what to do with that information. In her mind sometimes it was hard to recognize the girl that she once knew with the powerful warrior woman before her, who was also old enough to have a lover apparently. 

Maggie nudged her shoulder against Alex’s. “Does that bother you?” A part of her wondering if she had read Alex all wrong. 

“No.” Alex said instantly. “But sometimes I’m reminded that I missed so much. She went from being a little girl to an adult and it’s a bit jarring sometimes to be face with that.” 

Maggie’s face grew sympathetic. “I know it’s hard, and maybe when things calm down the two of you can talk and you can tell her that.” Alex nodded and sighed, her fingers fidgeting nervously. 

“Is there something else on your mind?” 

“This is all just so new, so different, being here with you all. I...never felt comfortable growing up in the village. I was never what you call a normal girl, I wanted to go hunting with boys and learn how to fight, and my parents didn’t like it. And then there when I got older and my friends were betrothed and getting married and having babies, It was a life I never wanted. But seeing you all here, being able to balance fighting and domesticity. Everyone here carries their weight, and no one frowns upon for not being good enough. You are free to be yourselves. It’s a beautiful thing.” Alex paused her face reddening as her voice lowered. 

“I also never realized it was right and normal for two women to love each other, but seeing the love and the joy of these women being affectionate and loving with one another, had made me realize that maybe the part of me that I thought was broken or strange is normal. Maybe the reason why I never wanted to marry Markus or any other man that asked me or threw themselves at me, was because deep down I knew that I was made differently. Maybe I like women too.” 

Maggie gently patted her shoulder. “There is nothing wrong with you Alex. And you deserve to be happy and to live a joyous and fulfilled life with the woman of your choosing.” She motioned to the bustle of women that moved around them. “Anyone of them would be lucky to have you as their mate.” 

Alex smiled, but deep down she knew that the only woman she was interested in at the moment was the one sitting next to her. She gave Maggie a smile, and was rewarded with a smile back.She felt her heart beat in her chest, but rather than be afraid of her feelings and push them down, she let herself feel, and it was glorious.  
  
  
  


After a few moments, Maggie stood up and stretched. She turned to Alex, “Would you like to take a walk with me? I don’t know how much time we are going to be stuck in Athens for the future and I’m going to miss being out in the forest.” 

Alex nodded and followed her down the path and into the forest beyond. 

The battle for Athens and for their lives and freedom would soon be upon them, but for now a quiet moment of peace was warranted, a calm before the storm. 

They walked side by side exchanging small talk and stories about their childhood and their past. Alex listened as Maggie opened up a little bit about Kyra her wife, and the former Queen. 

“She sounds like an amazing woman.” Alex said softly. 

Maggie gave her a sad smile. “She was... I didn’t deserve her. But yet she chose me. It still blows my mind. I wish we would have more time.” Maggie wiped away a tear that fell from her face. 

“I wish you could have too.” Alex replied not knowing what else to say. 

Maggie looked like she was about to say more when the sound of branches breaking near them, made them reach for their weapons. Two large men dressed in armor and Markus’ symbol in the center of it, stepped out from behind the trees. 

“We've been looking everywhere for you traitor.” The man said gruffly. “Markus wants you alive... wants the pleasure of executing you himself, your death with be swift and painful. No arena match for you.... just a beheading. Serves a traitor like you right.” 

Alex grabbed the trident from where it had been fastened to her back and held it out. “I’m not a traitor, and I will die before you touch me.” 

“Then so be it.” He grabbed a knife from his belt and threw it at her. Alex deflected it easily, swinging the trident toward the knife and hitting it back at him. He screamed and ducked out of the way. 

“Incompetent fools.... Markus really should pay attention to who he is hiring. You couldn’t hit the broadside of a barn with anything.” Maggie said, readying her bow and grabbing an arrow and notching it to the string and pulling it back. She was ready to fire the minute one of these fools tried to go for either one of them. 

But much to their surprise, one of them pulled out an orb, a ball of black obsidian and held it aloft. Alex suddenly found that she couldn’t move. Darkness over took her and she just managed to hold the trident in her hand as a dark shadow sphere closed over her. The last thing she could hear as the world went dark was Maggie’s screams and then silence.  
  
  
  


She had no reckoning of how much time had passed, as she was suspended darkness. Alex could breathe, and she knew she was alive, but other than those facts there was nothing. But then suddenly there was light... a horrible bright splintering light as the sphere broke around her and she fell into Maggie’s arm, closing her eyes against the blinding light of the sun. 

It took her a few seconds for her body to adjust, and then she opened her eyes to see that the light had dimmed and that the major source of it wasn’t the physical sun, but a glow that came from Kara’s sword and Kara’s hand. 

“What?” Alex tried to speak but her mouth felt dry. Maggie put a finger to her lips. 

“Shh... we’ve got you.” Maggie said, as Kara came over, picked up her sister and cradled her against her chest and ran back to camp, Maggie running behind them. As they passed, Alex could see the two bodies that were laying on the forest floor, slash marks across one of their chest and an arrow in the eye socket of the other.  
  


Anna looked her over with an insightful eye. “We need to stop meeting like this Alex.” 

Alex gave her a tired smile. “Not my fault.” She said, taking the cup of water that Maggie was handing her. 

The old healer chuckled. “Well, you appear to be fine. No serious harm done, save for being trapped in a tight space for a while. Just relax for a few hours and take it easy.” 

Alex nodded and Anna gave her shoulder a pat before gathering her things and leaving them alone. 

Kara stood above them with her arms crossed, and Maggie was seated next to her, with a worried expression. She took another sip of water, and laid her head back against the pillow. Maggie took the cup from her, and set it down. Alex noticed though that the other woman didn’t let go of her hand. Her face grew hot, and she had to clear her throat before speaking. 

“Um... what happened? What was that?” 

“They used that stone to create the orb. After it swallowed you, they tried to grab you and carry you away. We found them off. Then Kara used her sword to break you free. Looks like Markus’ power is growing.” Maggie replied. 

“Black Magic... Death Magic.” Alex thought out loud. 

“Is he a witch?” Maggie asked, unconsciously rubbing her thumb along the back of Alex’s hand. 

“No... he's a chosen one. Like us, but I think He carries the blood of a God in his vein’s.“ Kara commented softly. “Like me.” 

Both Alex and Maggie turned to her. “What?” The both said at the same time. 

“My family was born with God’s blood. Although I do not know who. I’ve waited for years for someone to claim me, hiding my powers, and wondering if maybe things weren’t as my mater said. Then Artemis showed up and knew that it was the truth. The sword allows me to channel my powers. “ 

Alex rubbed her chin. “Wow... that’s a lot. But very cool.” Kara just rolled her eyes and gave her sister a smile. 

“I think I know who Markus serves... Erebus.” Maggie said, wincing as a cold chill swept through the room at the name. “Lord of Darkness and Shadow. Think about it, the shadow orb... the embodiment of darkness. Plus you said that you felt like he was stealing your strength when you fought. It is said that those who followed that God, can be granted gifts, like death force manipulation and emotional manipulation as well as other bad things. I mean he is the son of Chaos after all.” 

She turned to Kara studying her closely. “You have light powers, what other gifts do you have?” 

Kara shifted nervously. “I can heal... sort of. I can extend the life force of others by giving them some of my own.” She sighed and looked at the floor. “It was how Kyra made it back to you and lived for so long after her injury.” 

Maggie dropped Alex’s hand and stood up, she grabbed Kara’s chin and gently raised her head so that they were looking at each other. 

“Thank you.” Maggie said, tears in her eyes. She gave the younger woman a hug, and then sighed as Kara returned it. 

After a few minutes she pulled back. “I think I know who’s blood is in your veins.” 

“Who?” Alex asked, standing up slowly. 

“Apollo. Think about it, divine light and gifts of healing... only one god has power like that.” 

Kara’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Huh, that makes sense.” 

“It also explains why Artemis has taken a shine to you. You are her kin.” 

Kara smiled, thinking about what the goddess had said in the cave, about how she was ready. She had been thinking about why none of the gods had ever claimed her, maybe they already had. Maybe the Amazon’s rescuing her wasn’t so much because of what was going to happen in the future, but who she was, that she was family. She smiled and shook her head. In the back of her mind, Kara could hear Artemis’ faint chuckling. 

“Light and Dark.” Kara said. “That will make things interesting.” 

Alex and Maggie nodded. “Indeed.” 

The three women were quiet for a moment, lost in thought. Finally Alex spoke. “I think we need to strike now... there is no time to lay a trap. We need to approach him now, before more people get hurt.” Kara and Maggie nodded in agreement. 

“Then we need to leave in the morning. And we need to go alone.” 

Maggie wanted to protest, but she knew that Alex was telling the truth. The less the amazon’s were involved in this the quicker they could leave this place, and the more that they ensured that they would stay alive long enough to escape from these lands. 

“Done. I will leave Anna and the Elders in charge, with a note what to do in case we fail.” Maggie said, reaching into her bag for a stylus and tablet. 

Alex grinned at her. “We won’t. I guarantee it.”  
  


**———————————————————————**

The Leader House was teeming with guards when they arrived, and for some reason Alex got the feeling that they weren’t quite mortal either. 

“How are we going to get in?” Maggie asked, with a sigh as the stood in an alley way a few buildings down. 

Alex just grinned. “Leave that to me. Move closer and wait for my signal.” Putting her trident on her back, and giving them a nod, she quickly scaled the wall and moved up to the roof tops. There she crept quietly along jumping from roof to roof until she was one building away. The Leader House was a little taller than the building she was currently standing on, but lucky for her there was a rope that lead from the corner of this rooftop to the corner of that roof over there. 

Alex grabbed the rope and jumped, wrapping her feet around it and guided herself across it, moving as slow and as stealthy as possible. No one seemed to notice her moving and when she reached the other side, she let herself down slowly and smiled when she saw that this part of the roof was empty. A balcony was just down below, covered by a lattice roof and partly walled by silk tapestries. It was empty of people and guards alike and she quietly jumped down. 

From that vantage point, she could see the guards posted at the main entrance to the house as well as those that were posted in the courtyard. Smiling, she gripped her dagger into her hand and jumped down, going for the guards in the courtyard first. She killed them quickly and quietly, although for a frightening second she thought that one groaned loud enough for someone else to hear it, but after. A moment when no one came, she quietly hid the bodies the bushes, and crept around the corner, creeping up behind the two guards at the entrance.  
  


Maggie and Kara watched silently from a hiding spot across the way from the Leader House. The two guards stationed at the entrance were still there, looking bored as they stood their weapons in hand in the middle of the night. 

Then suddenly a black blur appeared out of nowhere, and they were down on the ground before either one of the them knew what happened. Then Kara and Maggie watched eyes wide with both shock and amusement as Alex dragged their bodies out of the way and waved at them for join her. 

“Wow... that was pretty....” Maggie didn’t have words, although in her head she had to admit that was pretty sexy watching this assassin take out two groan men. 

Kara just shook her head. “Good job Sis.” She told Alex, slapping her shoulder. 

Alex just grinned. “Come on... let go inside.” Maggie nodded and they followed Alex through the courtyard and inside the building. Quietly and slowly they went, each taking out one guard after another until only the one guarding the last door, the one to Markus’ room remained. 

Alex broke his neck quickly and together they grabbed his body before he could drop to the floor. They set him aside and then gathered before the door. They counted to 3 and then Kara using her shoulder broke down the door. The wood splintered and flew everywhere, and they went inside, stepping over the broken pieces of wood as they did so. Markus was waiting for them dressed in full armor, weapons at his side. He was seated on a chair facing them, an evil grin on his face. 

“Welcome.” He said. “I’ve been wondering when you would show up.” He stood, and Alex, Maggie and Kara got their weapons ready. 

“Give up Markus... There is no room for your kind of hate and power here.” 

He laughed, a deep dark laugh that seemed to echo in the space around them. His eyes turned to Alex. “I did it, old friend... I’m the Conqueror. Just a few more weeks of bloodshed to stomp out all those who oppose my rule and then the fun can really began.” 

“What fun is that? You never wanted to make this land better did you? You never wanted to stop the slavers... you used me.” 

“That I did...I knew you were special Alex... that you had skills that no one else seemed to have. I wanted you on my side, and look at what we accomplished.” He waved his hand wide indicating the room. “You could have been here with me... by my side. We could have ruled together, our children would have been powerful.” 

All three women turned their nose at that. “Ew..” Maggie said, causing Alex to smile. 

Markus growled and his eyes grew dark. “Very well then if death is what you wish for... death is what you shall get.” He snapped his fingers and dark orbs enveloped them before they could say or do anything. 

When the darkness released them, Alex, Maggie and Kara found themselves in an arena. Maggie’s heart thudded in her chest when she realized that people watching them from the stands weren’t people at all, but piles of bones reanimated. 

Markus stood there, dressed in black armor, that shimmered with shadow. He held his sword in his hand and grinned proudly. 

“This is the final fight, my battlegrounds... defeat me and you shall go free.” He waved his hand, and a group of skeletal warriors appeared out of the ground to aid him. 

“For Erebus!” He shouted, waving his hand and his fallen army charged from behind him as the crowd of undead cheered. 

Alex, Maggie, and Kara threw themselves into the fray, their divine weapons making quick work of the undead, but for every one they slew, two more seemed to appear and Maggie suddenly realized that Markus was trying to wear them down. 

“We need to get to him... we are just wasting our time and energy.” Maggie said, almost having to short above the noise. 

“But how? Every time I try I get pushed back either by one of these goons...!” Alex shouted, using her trident to run one of them through. “Or an unseen force.” 

“Same.” Kara shouted, moving closer to them. 

Alex growled under her breath, thinking as they battled through another round. 

When they managed to find their way back to one another again, Alex turned to her sister. “I think it has to be you... use your light powers and try to attack the shadow.” 

Kara shrugged not quite sure if it would work since they were on a plane of existence of Markus’ making, but she summoned the power inside of her, pointed the sword in his direction and let out a blast of white hot light and heat channeling the power of the sun. 

It hit Markus in the chest and he fell backwards off the platform with a loud grunt. 

It took him a few seconds to get on his feet, but it allowed them time to move closer. He snapped his fingers and the wave of undead stopped. 

“My turn.” He said, his voice inhuman. “I had hoped you would waste your time on my pets but here we are.” He drew his sword and launched himself at them. 

Even with it being three against one, the battle was almost evenly matched. Markus’ armor seemed to weaken them enough to give him an advantage over them. He drew first blood on Maggie, but Alex quickly used the blunt end of the Trident to whack him in the head and push him away. Then he cornered Alex, Maggie got him back by sending an arrow into his thigh. He growled and reached down and broke the shaft, leaning the arrow head in there, blood dripping down his skin as he jumped back into the fight. 

They trade blows after blows working in unison to try and take him down and finally, summoning all of her divine power, Kara sent out a round of lightning and knocked him onto his back. He tried to summon shadow, but Alex used her foot to press his hand to the ground and broke it by stomping on it hard. 

Markus screamed in pain, the first mortal sound they had heard him make since coming into this plane. 

A man stepped out of the shadows, and moved closer. Maggie whirled towards him ready to put an arrow into his heart but he seemed to ignore her as he moved towards Markus. Grabbing the man by the breastplate he pulled him up looking right into his face with dark eyes. 

“I am disappointed. You said that you could handle this.” 

“I can my lord... and I will. Give me another chance.” Markus begged. 

The man shook his head. “You have had plenty. Now the terms of our deal come out in full.” He turned towards the group and Alex quickly recognized him as Andres the man that Markus kept as a servant. But this was no servant, he blinked and grew in size and shape, morphing into the God he was and leaving his human shell behind. 

Erebus looked at them, eyes full of death and the darkness of the void. “This isn’t over... I will be back and I will get what was promised.” Then he snapped his fingers and Alex, Maggie and Kara found themselves back in the Leader House, Markus’s dead body sans armor laying on the floor beside them.  
  
  
  


**Epilogue:**

  
  


The Athenian council was grateful to them, excited that they had returned power back to “the people.” Alex was so sure about that but she couldn’t careless. Now that Markus has been taken care of, all she wanted was to get away from this place. After a few days of gathering supplies and helping things return back to normal, the Amazons and Alex set off towards the west and to the land that was promised. 

Their first night after they had left Athens, Alex sat outside by the fire once more, watching the stars and thinking about everything that had happened. It felt unfinished in a way and she knew that whatever game the gods were playing Erebus especially probably wasn’t over. She sighed feeling tired. Just like before a hand touched her shoulder making her smile. She looked up to see Maggie watching her. 

“What?” 

Maggie didn’t answer for a moment, but then she ducked her head and kissed Alex softly. Alex was startled at first but quickly responded. 

After a few seconds Alex pulled away her eyes searching Maggie’s wondering for a second if this was real or just a dream. 

“Thank you.” Maggie said quietly after a long moment. “I didn’t get the chance to say it before, but you saved my life. Thank you.” 

Alex blushed. “No problem.” 

Maggie smiled, rubbing her fingers across Alex’s cheek. “I like you Alex... I have since probably the first time we met when I first saw you at that inn. But I wasn’t ready. Krya meant a lot to me and I love her very much. Being with you, having feelings for you, seemed like a betrayal, even though she told me otherwise.” 

Alex’s eyebrows rose in question at the comment but she didn’t say anything. Maggie just gave her a look, explaining that she would tell her later. 

“What made you change your mind?” Alex asked, taking Maggie’s hand in hers. 

“Almost dying... I realized that life is precious and too short. We should be who we are, and love who we love and go after the things that make us happy, and you Alexandra of Thrace, make me happy.” Maggie replied as she kissed her again. 

She could feel Alex smiling into the kiss and it made her heart feel joyful. 

They parted and Alex gently and shyly pulled Maggie into her lap and held her closer. They were quiet for a long time. 

“This business isn’t over... whatever Erebus’s goal is isn’t finished yet. He will come after us again.” 

“Then we will keep fighting. We won't stop until his plans are stopped and the Amazons are in the home that they were promised. We will go wherever Artemis will lead us to.” Maggie paused and looked at her. 

“Will you stay with us after we find it? Stay with me?” 

Alex smiled, and nodded. “Where ever you go... I will go, and there I will stay. I found my place with you here, my home, and I will not let it go.” 

Satisfied with that answer, Maggie laid her head against Alex's shoulder and they sat quietly together enjoying the peaceful evening. Then when the moon was high in the sky and their bodies were tired, Maggie gently grabbed Alex’s hand and led her back into the cave and to her bedroll. They laid down together and this time without feeling awkward or shy, wrapped their arms around each other and fell into peaceful slumber, knowing that for the moment they were safe and tomorrow they would begin their journey to lead their people safely to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this story by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Don’t forget to give Rita her amazing art some love by following the link  Here   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973532
> 
> And be sure to check out the other amazing stories by Sanvers writers that are in this Big Bang Collection!


End file.
